Un corazón traicionado
by Reptilian95
Summary: Natsu Dragneel fue encerrado en prisión por un asesinato que no cometió y sufre la traición de sus amigos pero todo esto por un intento de protegerlo lose mal summary pero pasen y lean es mi primer fic. M por futuro lemmon o como se diga NATSUXHAREM
1. Un corazón traicionado

Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima yo escribo esto por gusto

este es mi primer fic así que no se como me quedo

les quiero recordad que no soy un maestro en la ortografía ni en las comas y todo eso por favor si ven un error díganmelo para corregirlo

-esto es para mostrar un evento-

(esto para cuando hay expresiones o acciones o algún comentario mio )

y cuando hay lineas es para separar de lugares o a otro momento

espero que les guste mi fic

* * *

Un Corazón traicionado

Una breve explicación del personaje principal (o intento de una :p )

Todo empieza en una ciudad llamada Magnolia que se encuentra en el reino de Fiore, en esta hermosa ciudad se encuentra el gremio numero uno de todo Fiore el cual es Fairy Tail no solo destaca por tener los mejores magos si no que también por todas las destrucciones que causan. En esta ciudad vive un joven que destaca por su cabellera rozada y por una bufanda blanca con un estilo de escamas de dragón la cual nunca se quita, el nombre de este joven es Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu un joven lleno de vida que solo vive por sus amigos de su gremio (Fairy Tail) de los cuales se pueden mencionar: Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel y su mejor amigo Happy (el cual es un pequeño gato color azul con alas y puede hablar, que loco jajajaja). Natsu es un mago que controla la magia perdida de Dragón Slayer de fuego que se le fue enseñada por su padre adoptivo Igneel el rey dragón de fuego.

* * *

(De aquí en adelante la historia avanzara después de los grandes juegos mágicos)

* * *

Hoy es un hermoso día en la ciudad de Magnolia, pero hay algo que destaca en esta ciudad el gremio numero uno de Fiore, Fairy Tail en este gremio se puede escuchar el bullicio de sus integrantes pero lo que más llama la atención es una fuerte discusión en la sala del maestro del gremio Makarov, dentro se puede escuchar a un joven de nombre Natsu discutiendo con el maestro

Natsu- pero maestro le digo que yo soy inocente, yo no estuve en ese lugar ni tampoco sé quién era ese hombre

Makarov- Natsu hay testigos que afirman haberte visto en ese bosque!

Natsu- pero viejo yo no estaba en ese lugar, yo me encontraba comprando un anill…

Makarov- que te encontrabas comprando qué?

Natsu- olvídalo, pero te juro que yo no estaba en ese lugar!

-en ese momento entra al gremio Lahar junto a los soldados de runas y este grita lo siguiente -

Lahar- en nombre del consejo mágico vengo a detener a Natsu Dragneel

-en ese momento todos los presentes se quedan con la boca abierta y de un de repente una voz se escucha-

Gray- oye! Porque quieres detener a flamita? (esto lo dice con un poco de enojo)

Erza- es cierto porque se quieren llevar a Natsu seguro que él no hiso nada

Happy- AYE! Seguro es un malentendido

-en ese momento sale Natsu ante la conmoción del momento junto al maestro ya que por el ruido no podían seguir "platicando" el tema de hace un momento-

Makarov- que es este alboroto?

Lucy- maestro es que se quieren llevar a Natsu a la cárcel (dijo casi llorando)

Makarov- sabia que pasaría (dijo dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos)

Erza- pero porque se quieren llevar a Natsu?

-en ese momento Lahar interrumpe para decir-

Lahar- al mago Natsu Dragneel se le acusa por el asesinato del alcalde de Magnolia y se le ha condenado a 30 años de prisión

Gray- eso no es cierto flamita no es capaz de matar a alguien! (dijo con un tono de mucha furia)

-en ese momento interrumpe Makarov-

Makarov- es cierto Gray (con un tono de tristeza y decepción) hay testigos que lo vieron en la zona donde asesinaron al alcalde

Natsu- pero abuelo te he dicho que no fui yo, yo no me encontraba en ese lugar y tampoco sería capaz de matar al hombre que me ayudo en varias ocasiones que estuve en problemas (dijo al borde de estallar por la impotencia que sentía al no poderse defender)

Lahar- maestro Makarov me llevare a Natsu para que page por su delito

Makarov- adelante y tu Natsu me decepcionas pensé haberte inculcado buenos principios pero veo que me equivoque (dijo con mucha decepción)

Natsu- abuelo pero soy inocente ayúdame

Makarov- adelante llévenselo (dijo con un tono de desprecio hacia Natsu)

Lahar- ok me lo llevare enseguida (dijo poniéndole cadenas anti-magia a Natsu)

-de repente Gray reacciona junto con Erza y empiezan a golpear a los guardias de runas-

Gray- Natsu! (gritaba golpeando a los soldados intentando salvar a su amigo)

Erza- malditos! Natsu es incapaz de matar a alguien ni a nuestros más grandes enemigos a asesinado cuando se lo merecían no puedo pensar que mate a alguien inocente (dijo igual golpeando a los soldados de runas)

Makarov- deténganse! Y tu Lahar llévatelo de mi vista a este infeliz (dijo señalando a Natsu el cual quedo inconsciente debido a un golpe departe de Makarov)

Lahar- ok me lo llevare enseguida (dijo mientras subía a Natsu al carruaje para prisioneros)

-en el momento que estaban subiendo a Natsu al carruaje, Gray y Erza comenzaron a atacar más fuerte para evitar que se llevaran a su amigo-

Gray- Natsuu! Resiste ya vamos por ti (grito mientras golpeaba a un soldado y cargaba una gran cantidad de poder mágico para ayudar a su amigo)

Erza- Natsuuuuu! No te preocupes te rescatare te lo juro

-en ese momento el maestro grita-

Makarov- Erza y Gray no les he dicho que paren (dijo mientras se transforma en su modo titán y sostiene a Gray y Erza con sus manos)

Erza- Máster que hace?

Gray- esto es una estupidez flamita es incapaz de hacer eso usted lo sabe!

Makarov- cállense hay pruebas les he dicho

Erza- déjame iré a ayudar a mi amigo

-pero cuando intento zafarse del agarre de Makarov se dio cuentas que ya se avían llevado a Natsu y a si paso una hora hasta que gray y Erza dejaron de forcejear del agarre y que los demás integrantes del gremio salieran del shock, en eso hablo Makarov-

Makarov- escuchen todo esto fue planeado

-todos quedaron en shock hasta que alguien hablo-

Lucy- como que fue planeado?

Makarov- les explicare todos saben que después de los juegos mágicos el gremio se volvió muy popular y muchos magos nos retaban verdad?

-todos asintieron-

Makarov- un día un joven vino a retar a Natsu ya que como muchos sabrán Natsu se volvió muy popular al vencer a Sting y Rogue al mismo tiempo

-otra vez todo asintieron-

Makarov- el joven que vino a retar a Natsu resulto ser otro dragon slayer pero perdió contra Natsu, este al perder con Natsu se sintió humilladlo y le dijo que se vengaría

-en ese momento interrumpe Erza-

Erza- usted cree que él fue el culpable del asesinato?

-Makarov- no (a todos se les formo una cara de duda) porque el alcalde fue a asesinado por otra persona la cual ya fue arrestada

Gray- entonces porque le echaron la culpa a Natsu?

Makarov- verán el joven el cual fue derrotado por Natsu está aliado con un gremio oscuro muy poderoso

Personaje random- maestro entonces porque fue que le echaron la culpa a Natsu?

Makarov- eso fue para protegerlo

-pero interrumpió Erza muy enojada-

Erza-si de eso se trataba nosotros lo pudimos proteger

Makarov- ese gremio oscuro es muy fuerte tanto que hasta un mago santo tendría muchos problemas con uno solo de sus integrantes

-ante las palabras de Makarov todos quedaron sorprendidos-

Makarov- por eso mañana en el juicio todos dirán que es culpable

-ante esta orden todos quedaron sorprendidos luego alguien hablo -

Lucy- máster y hasta cuando liberarían a Natsu-san?

Makarov- hasta que atrapen a los integrantes del gremio oscuro por eso deben de testificar en contra de Natsu

Gray- está bien máster aremos lo que dijo

Erza- por eso todos nos esforzaremos por atrapar a esos malditos para que Natsu no corra ningún tipo de peligro

-todos gritaros que se esforzarían o palabras como "todo saldrá bien" o "todos sea por nuestro amigo Natsu"-

* * *

- cuando Erza iba caminando hacia su dormitorio iba pensando en-

Erza (pensamiento) - como le voy a hacer frente el día del juicio ya que lo más posible es que lo tengan encadenado y tal vez golpeado ya que intentarían interrogarlo para hacerlo lo más real posible, esa imagen me rompería el corazón

* * *

-en otro lugar para ser más específicos la casa de Gray este estaba pensativo-

Gray (pensamiento) – no sé cómo le hare para no tratar de ayudar a Natsu ya que no creo que este en muy buenas condiciones porque tiene que parecer real, pero pobre de Erza si para mi es difícil que es mi amigo bueno casi mi hermano no me imagino cómo se sentirá ella con eso que ella lo ama pero ahora que lo pienso desde cuando le gusta Natsu? La ves que me atreví a preguntarle lo negó y me golpeo pero eso hiso que fuera mas obvio que le gustaba Natsu ya se mañana le preguntare, si eso are

* * *

-en otra parte se encontraba Makarov pensando-

Makarov (pensamiento)- ojala me perdones Natsu por lo que hare mañana

* * *

-en la celda donde se encontraba Natsu esposado a unos grilletes anti-magia este se encontraba recostado en el frio piso mientras pensaba-

Natsu (pensamiento)- porque el abuelo no me habrá ayudado? , ojala y esto no sea un problema para lo que tenía planeado, bueno mañana todo se resolverá

* * *

(al día siguiente en la sala donde se efectuaría el juicio)

Hombre del consejo- que empiece el juicio (ordeno)

Lahar- comienza el juicio contra Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail por el asesinato del alcalde de Magnolia que pase el acusado

-en eso sale Natsu lleno de golpes su ropa rota y con manchas de sangre sobre su preciada bufanda todo esto causo una fuerte impresión en todos pero en especial en una pelirroja de nombre Erza Scarlet que hace unos momentos tuvo una plática con su amigo Gray-

-FLASH BACK-

_Gray- Erza espera tenemos que hablar de algo _

_Erza- de que quieres hablar Gray , sabes este no es un buen momento _

_Gray- es sobre Natsu _

_Erza- que sucede con Natsu?_

_Gray- Erza desde cuando estas enamorada de Natsu?_

_-ante esta pregunta Erza se pone nerviosa y su cara toma un color como el de su cabello-_

_Erza-de que….ha…hablas Gra….Gray?_

_Gray- tu forma en la que hablas y el rubor en tu cara te delataron Erza además todos saben que te gusta Natsu e septo el tu sabes que es un idiota _

_Erza- tan obvia soy?_

_Gray- si pero desde cuanto te gusta la antorcha con patas?_

_Erza- desde que me salvo en la torre del paraíso además antes me gustaba pero con lo que paso con Jellal me confundió un poco pero después me di cuenta que me gusta Natsu _

_Gray- debe ser difícil lo que tenemos que hacer verdad Erza?_

_Erza- a si es pero ojala me perdone por lo que aremos y cuando todo acabe le confesare mis sentimientos _

_Gray-buena suerte Erza_

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-ya que entro Natsu al a sala y lo sentaron en su respectivo lugar comenzaron-

Mago del consejo- Natsu Dragneel se le acusa del asesinato del alcalde de Magnolia como se declara?

Natsu- inocente ya que yo no estaba en ese lugar y tampoco tenía motivos para asesinar al alcalde ya que él era como mi tío

Mago del consejo- joven Dragneel hay pruebas suficientes además de testigos para que sea declarado culpable y para que se dé una idea que pase el primer testigo Lucy Heartfilia

-en ese sube Lucy al estrado a declarar-

Mago del consejo- señorita Heartfilia usted vio al joven Dragneel en algún lugar o en el gremio ya que él dice que no estaba en la zona del crimen

Lucy- no lo vi en ese día estuvo ausente del gremio además está actuando mas agresivo de lo normal (perdón Natsu es por tu bien)

Mago del consejo- ya veo, ya se puede retirar ahora el siguiente testigo el cual afirma a verlo visto el lugar del crimen que pase Laxus Dreyar

-en eso sube ahora Laxus-

Mago del consejo- Joven Laxus usted afirma a ver visto al joven Dragneel en el lugar del crimen, es eso cierto?

Laxus- a si es, yo lo vi cuando golpeo brutalmente al alcalde intente detenerlo pero no lo logre a tiempo (abuelo ojala no te equivoques con esto)

Mago del consejo- ya veo, gracias ya puede retirarse y ahora el siguiente el maestro del gremio Makarov

-acto seguido sube Makarov-

Mago del consejo- Makarov que tiene usted que decir acerca de esto como maestro del gremio al cual pertenece el joven Dragneel

Makarov- me decepciona saber lo que hiso Natsu pero ahora sé que es culpable y me atrevo a decir que es una vergüenza para Fairy Tail y más para mí que le di todo como si fuera mi nieto

-ante esto Natsu reacciona y le grita llorando-

Natsu- pero abuelo yo soy incapaz de hacer eso tienes que creerme ayud-

-Makarov lo interrumpió-

Makarov- cállate no me vuelvas a decir abuelo tu y yo no somos nada y nunca lo fuimos además me enferma que un asesino como tú me diga eso y más que tenga el descaro de decir que es inocente me das asco y pena (perdón Natsu…perdóname hijo)

-al escuchar Natsu sintió como su corazón se rompía pero no se esperaba lo siguiente-

Mago del consejo- ahora la última persona que va a declarar será… Erza Scarlet

-esto impresiono Natsu no se esperaba que la mujer que el amaba lo traicionara de esta manera, el la amaba desde antes de la torre del paraíso pero ese suceso logro que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja-

Mago del consejo- Señorita Scarlet su testificación será quien diga si el joven Dragneel se queda en prisión o sale libre que tiene que decir al respecto?

Erza- lo único que quiero decir es que ojala este infeliz nunca salga de prisión me revuelve el estomago de pensar que estuve tanto tiempo en el mismo gremio con un asesino me da asco pensar que llegamos a comer juntos pero lo que más odio es deberle la vida a un maldito asesino por mí que se pudra en prisión y ojala y nunca salga (perdón Natsu…perdón mi amor)

-esta palabras rompieron el corazón de Natsu junto a la esperanza que tenia no esperaba que la mujer que amaba lo fuera a traicionar de esa forma pero lo peor fue lo que dijo de deberle la vida siendo que el arriesgo todo para salvar sin importar si eso le costaba su vida-

Mago del consejo- gracias señorita Scarlet ya se puede a retirar y ahora joven Dragneel que piensa al escuchar todas las pruebas en su contra?

Natsu (llorando)- soy inocente, no estaba en ese lugar por favor amigos ayúdenme no me dejen somos compañeros somos familia saben que no sería capaz de hacer algo como matar a alguien

-ante esto todos le gritaron cosas como "asesino" o "ojala y te mueras" aunque por dentro estuvieran tristes por lo que le decían sus amigos pero eso no lo entendía Natsu el no sabía que era por su "bien" aunque todo esto no le hiso nada bien al pobre. En eso Natsu voltea a ver a Gray que esta con los demás y le dice –

Natsu- Gray amigo tu si crees en mi verdad?

Gray- eres un maldito farsante te hiciste pasar por mi amigo siendo un maldito asesino ojala y te pudras en prisión (perdón Natsu…perdón ojala me perdones amigo o más bien decir ex amigo ya que no creo que me perdones)

Natsu- pero que dices Gray tu y yo somos como hermanos yo a si te veo no me abandones yo nunca lo aria ayúdame! (grito este llorando)

Gray- púdrete asesino, y no me digas "hermano" asesino, que me da asco de solo escucharlo

-ante esto toda pisca de esperanza para Natsu se perdió-

Mago del consejo- ok si usted dice que no estaba en la zona donde fue asesinado el alcalde dígame donde estaba?

Natsu- estaba comprando un ani… Lo ciento no puedo decirlo

Mago del consejo- entonces si es culpable, llévenselo.

Natsu- esperen les diré

Mago del consejo- entonces donde se encontraba?

Natsu- estaba comprando un anillo para proponerle matrimonio a… no puedo decir a quien lo siento

-eso sorprendió a todos en especial a cierta maga de cabello escarlata que estaba a punto de matar a la afortunada que Natsu le propondría matrimonio-

Mago del consejo- ok si lo que usted dice es verdad diga a quien se lo iba a dar ya que nadie sabe que usted tuviera una relación o alguien sabe?

-todos dijeron que no que él estaba soltero-

Mago del consejo- ve joven Dragneel usted es culpable llévenselo

-en eso Natsu grita-

Natsu- esperen les diré ala quien le iba a dar esa mujer es…

Mago del consejo- dígame o lo meto a prisión

Natsu- era a Erza a Erza Scarlet

-ante esto todos se sorprendieron pero más Erza-

Mago del consejo- eso es verdad señorita Scarlet usted tenía una relación con Natsu?

-Natsu interrumpió a Erza cuando iba a hablar-

Natsu- no… no la teníamos pero a mi Igneel me dijo que cuando encontrara a mi pareja no necesitaría un noviazgo o algo a si ya que mis instintos me dirían si era la correcta o no, ya que nosotros los dragon slayer solo tenemos una pareja por toda la vida y por eso nos guiamos por nuestros instintos buscamos a la hembra que sea adecuada para tener a nuestros hijos, pero ella me enamoro por su forma de ser pero ya no importa

-ante esto todos estaban sorprendidos pero más Erza que estaba a punto de llorar-

Mago del consejo- muy conmovedora su historia pero cree que con eso se salvara? Necesito pruebas las cuales no tiene porque es culpable

Natsu- las tengo mire

-en eso Natsu de entre sus muelas escupe un anillo color plata con grabados que decía por siempre y con un hermoso diamante, todos quedaron boqui abiertos-

Mago del consejo- de donde saco eso Dragneel porque lo tenía en su boca?

Natsu- conociéndome lo hubiera perdido por eso lo guarde en mis muelas se lo pensaba dar en la cena que le tenía preparada pero ya veo que ella me desprecia pero ya no importa ahora ya le mostré las pruebas que necesitaba eso muestra que soy inocente además de que en la prisión me entere de que atraparon al culpable

-ante eso todos no sabían que decir-

Mago del consejo- viendo esto te puedes ir, eres libre

* * *

(ya en el gremio)

Makarov- Natsu perd…

-Natsu no lo dejo terminar-

Natsu- cállense no los perdonare yo los ayude cada vez que pude he arriesgado mi vida por ustedes pero nunca me importo debido a que los consideraba familia pero ahora ya no los considero de esa forma ahora son mis enemigos

-cuando iba a hablar Makarov de nuevo una explosión los saco del tema-

Hombre raro- hola Fairy Tail somos el gremio oscuro más temido los Mensajeros del demonio y yo soy Silvar el demonio del rayo

-Makarov se asusto al escuchar el nombre del gremio oscuro ya que ese es el gremio que hiso que quisieran meter a Natsu a la cárcel para protegerlo –

Silvar- y nosotros venimos por la cabeza de Natsu Dragneel "Salamander"

Natsu- y porque rayos quieren mi cabeza! (con una gran furia)

Silvar- venimos a vengar a nuestro amigo, ven preséntate

-en eso sale un joven –

Joven- hola Natsu vengo a por tu cabeza color fresa jajajaja asta una rima me salió

Natsu- cállate que a nadie le gusto tu estúpida broma ahora dime quien eres?

Joven- no te recuerdas de mi hace unas semanas vine a retarte pero tú me venciste y por cierto mi nombre es Siclow el demonio del mar y soy el dragon slayer de agua y he venido por tu cabeza Natsu Dragneel

Makarov- lárgate mocoso si no quieres que te demos una paliza

-en eso Natsu reacciona con coraje y le dice-

Natsu- cállate viejo para que intentas defenderme si ustedes me querían ver en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometí diciendo "muérete" ,"púdrete en la cárcel" o "ojala y nunca salgas malnacido" así que no te metas, y a ti Siclow prepárate porque te matare

-todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Natsu pero no era para menos por lo sucedido pero lo que más les sorprendía era la cara de Natsu que solo tenía una expresión de sed de sangre y venganza la cual no estaba dirigida hacia Siclow si no hacia todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail-

Siclow- eso espero ahora sabremos quién es el más fuerte

Natsu- estoy encendido

Siclow/Natsu- **esto será una pelea a muerte!**

**continuara...**

* * *

ustedes dirán si continuo o lo dejo por la paz jajajaja les recuerdo que es mi primer fic

duda o sugerencia no duden en comentarla

dejen sus reviews y si les gusta pónganlo en sus favoritos bye.


	2. Muerte y un Precio

Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima yo escribo esto por gusto

les quiero recordad que no soy un maestro en la ortografía ni en las comas y todo eso por favor si ven un error díganmelo para corregirlo

-esto es para mostrar un evento-

(esto para cuando hay expresiones o acciones o algún comentario mio )

y cuando hay lineas es para separar lugares o otro momento

por cierto quiero mencionar que hay técnicas que invente y otras no les ruego que me perdonen las intentare mejoras y otra cosa creo que me equivoque al poner el nombre ya que ese era el nombre del primer capitulo a si que lo cambiare les agradezco sugerencias sin mas cosas por explicar pasen y lean

se despide Reptilian95

* * *

Muerte y un Precio

Parte 1

Natsu/Siclow- **ESTO SERA UNA PELEA A MUERTE **

Natsu- que esperas maldito cobarde atácame

Siclow- jajaja estas impaciente por que te arranque la cabeza "Salamander"?

Natsu- no me hagas reír maldito, será lo contrario, Te convertiré en cenizas!

-todos en el gremio se quedan mirando con atención la "conversación" de los dos dragon slayer pero, de un momento al otro se desata una pelea, Natsu se avienta contra Siclow y viceversa, ellos tan solo miraban lo que sucedia-

Siclow- te are pedazos maldito "Salamander"!

Natsu- convertiré tu cabeza en mi trofeo!

-todo eso lo decía con un odio muy grande pero mas Natsu, pero todos sabemos el porque de este odio verdad? –

-en el momento que Natsu se avento contra Siclow le dio un fuerte derechaso pero Siclow le regreso el golpe con una patada enviando a nuestro dragon slayer de fuego contra la barra pero, este tardo un poco en recuperarse debido al fuerte golpe de parte de Siclow, al levantarse Natsu preparo su ataque-

Natsu- rugido del dragon de fuego

-pero Siclow lo imita-

Siclow- rugido del dragon demonio de agua

-al momento que chocan sus ataques el de Natsu termina sediendo dando de lleno en el peli rosa, pero lo mas que sorpredio, fue el ataque de Siclow-

Natsu- maldito! No se supone que eres un dragon slayer y ese tipo de ataque no es el de un dragon slayer ordinario… dime que diablos eres?

Siclow- cuando me venciste yo simplemente era un dragon slayer de agua pero luego me encontré con Silvar, el me llevo con el maestro del gremio quien me ofreció el poder de los demonios acambio de mi lealtad

Natsu- maldito!... le vendiste tu alma por poder?

Siclow- jajajaja claro, pagaría cual quier precio por llevarme tu cabeza y mirame ahora, ahora soy Siclow el demonio y dragon slayer de agua! Jajajaja (todo esto lo dijo con una aptitud desquiciada)

-al escuchar todos esto se sorprendieron, pero mas Gray, Erza, Lucy y el maestro Makarov los cuales se dieron cuenta de la desventaja de su "amigo" y por eso intentaron ayurlo-

Erza- te ayudaremos Natsu, no tienes el…. Poder para detenerlo (dijo lo último con un tono casi inaudible)

Gray- es cierto flamita te ayudaremos, para eso estamos los amigos

Makarov- a si es Gray y Erza, nosotros te apoyaremos porque eres parte de la familia de Fairy Tail

Lucy- es cierto Natsu te apoyaremos!

-ante esto no reacciono bien Natsu el cual resivia una paliza departe de Siclow-

Natsu- cállense malditos traidores, ustedes no son nada ahora, tal ves antes los considere familia pero ahora… ahora es diferente ya no los conozco y si se meten en mi pelea juro… **Que los quemare vivos! **(esto último lo dijo con un tono de desprecio y frialdad hacia los miembros de Fairy Tail)

-cuando termino de hablar con sus ex amigos, se lanzo contra Siclow pero lo que no sabía es que este se entero de algo que le daría la victoria-

Siclow- vamos Natsu quiero ver tu poder

Natsu- te matare maldito

-cuando se lanzo contra Siclow este lo recibió con un golpe en el estomago seguido de un cabezazo y una patada que lo mando contra las mesas, se notaba la diferencia de poder, ya todos sabían quien seria el ganador-

Siclow- patético… patético Natsu!

Natsu- cállate maldito!

-en eso Natsu usa otro ataque-

Natsu- Llama brillante del dragon de fuego!

Siclow- jajaja que inútil, este si es un ataque… Rugido de las tinieblas!

-y con solo su rugido de las tinieblas destrullo el ataque de Natsu y lo impacto contra el techo, era notoria la fuerza de Siclow-

Siclow- dime Salamander, que se siente ser derrotado por mí?

Natsu- maldi…to no me… venceras ( lo dijo con extremo cansancio)

Siclow- ríndete Natsu y entregame tu cabeza, ya no tienes nada, tus amigos te traicionaron… o y esto es a un mejor la mujer que amas te odia y te desprecia jajajaja, eres patético

Natsu- maldito como sabes eso?

Siclow- fácil gracias a mis poderes de demonio puedo saber lo que hay en tu corazón y tú tienes dolor, odio, venganza y todo por la traición de tus "amigos" y tu "amor" y lo mejor de todo es que eso me da más poder a mí porque me alimento de tu rencor

-Natsu se quedo anonadado por la fuerte declaración de Siclow y esto solo lo hiso enfurecer mas-

Natsu- maldito tu que sabes!... Loto carmesí: cuchillo de llamas explosivas

Siclow- jajajaja patético!...demaciado…

-Siclow se dejo que le diera el ataque de Natsu pero al disiparte el humo que dejo la explosión, allí estaba el , como si nada hubiese pasado y riendo de una manera desquiciada-

Siclow- ahora si te matare, ya me aburrí… Rugido del dragon demonio de agua

-este ataque da de lleno en Natsu que solo queda tirado en el piso-

Erza- natsuuuu!

Gray- natsuuu!

Lucy- O no, Natsuuu (esta estaba llorando)

Makarov- maldito ahora si estas muerto (dijo transformándose a modo titán)

-cuando se iban directo al ataque, Erza se lanza primero para ayudar a Natsu pero lo que hiso Natsu la dejo perpleja, este le lanzo una llamarada de fuego directo a ella y le grito-

Natsu- no te acerques maldita o se me olvidara que una vez te ame con todo mí ser. Si te acercas un paso más te mando al infierno, y no me agan reir con eso de que me ayudaran porque cuando necesite de su ayuda todos me la negaron pero, lo que más me dolió fue que tu Erza, que tú me la negaras siendo que yo te salve en la isla del paraíso, comi el etherion para recuperar poder sabiendo que me podría costar la vida y asi me pagaste, ahora lo que siento es rencor hacia todos ustes y el que se meta en mi pelea… **Lo mato!**

Erza- pero Natsu todo fue un malentend….

-Natsu la interrumpió con otra bola de fuego-

Natsu- dije que te callaras y tu, Siclow prepárate ahora si voy enserio!

-despues de terminar de hablar Natsu entra en la forma del dragon del fuego y rayo –

Siclow- genial Natsu! Ahora si se pondrá interesante

-este entro en su modo dragon demonio tenia el cuerpo con escapas pero con una aura llena de sed de sangre y unos grandes cuernos que salía de su cabeza-

Natsu- puño relámpago del dragon de llamas eléctricas

Siclow- puño del dragon demonio del agua

-cuando chocaron sus puño se pudo percibir una onda expansiva y seguida del poderoso estruendo, ya que no era para menos con la tremenda cantidad de poder mágico que usaron con esos ataques, al ver que la lucha era pareja los decidieron retroceder-

Siclow- nada mal Salamander, ahora estoy más emocionado por llevarme tu cabeza jajajaja (esto lo dijo con un tono de superioridad)

Natsu- jajaja lo mismo digo imitación de demonio pero….esto se acaba ahora!

-en ese momento Natsu entro es su modo dragon force que de por sí ya tenía una monstruosa cantidad de poder con su modo dragon del fuego y rayo, ahora fácilmente era el doble de poder, al ver eso Siclow se sorprendió ya que nunca imagino que Natsu tendría tal poder, al sentir el poder de Natsu que se mesclaba con una odio y una sed de sangre inmensa se asusto pero trato de disimularlo-

Siclow- O Salamander eres increíble, cada vez se pone mejor, cada vez quiero más tu cabeza como mi trofeo de caza jajajaja

Natsu- ahora si Siclow…

Natsu/Siclow- **es hora de pelear!**

-ahora se noto el fruto del entrenamiento de Natsu que tuvo junto a Gajeel y Wendy, ya que claramente se vio como le daba una paliza a Siclow pero hay un costo para todo en esta vida, verdad? –

Erza- Natsu detente sabes que si usas ese poder podrías morir

-exacto para poder usar el poder del dragon del fuego y rayo junto con el dragon force tenia que sacrificar gran parte de su poder mágico, pero ese modo solo lo puede usar 2 minutos ya que si los excede podría hacer que su corazón explotara por la exagerada cantidad de poder mágico-

Erza- detente Natsu no lo hagas!

Gray- vamos flamita deja de hacer estupideces sabes que es un suicidio en ese estado en el que te encuentras

Natsu- les dije que se callaran!... y tu Siclow prepárate!

-al momento que le dijo eso Natsu a Siclow se le aventó directamente a golpearlo a una velocidad sin comparación y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya se encontraba dándole tremenda golpiza a Siclow-

Lucy- increíble

Gray- nunca imagine que Natsu tuviera ese poder

Makarov- por increíble que sea tenemos que detenerlo o será fatal para Natsu

Erza- es cierto, hay que detenerlo en este mismo instante

Todos- Aye (imitando a Happy)

Natsu- es hora que mueras Siclow!

Siclow- nunca! El que morirá ceras tú!

Natsu- arte secreta: navaja del dragon de fuego y rayo corte carmesí (no se me ocurrió nada perdónenme:c)

Siclow- arte prohibida: ataque del dragon demonio…

-Siclow no pudo terminar debido a que fue golpeado por el ataque de Natsu dejándolo fuera de la pelea-

Natsu- te lo dije maldito, te dije que te vencería

Hombre misterioso- bien hecho mocoso!

Makarov- quien diablos eres?

Hombre misterioso- lo siento olvide mis modales, mi nombre es…

Silvar- maestro! No se rebaje, ellos no son dignos de escuchar su nombre

-interrumpió Silvar mientras se reincorporaba ala pelea-

Todos- maestro?

Erza- tu eres el maestro de estos infelices?

Hombre misterioso- a si es jovencita

Natsu- ya le gane a Siclow, ahora lárgate antes de que te mate

Hombre misterioso- jajajaja buen chiste mocoso, pero te aseguro a que no duras ni un solo minuto contra Silvar en una pelea seria

Natsu- jajajaja si le acabo de dar una golpiza… o intentas decir que solo estaba jugando conmigo?

Hombre misterioso- a si es mocoso

Natsu- deja de decir estupideces y mejor que lo demuestre…le dare otra paliza

Hombre misterioso- Silvar!... no te contengas

-dicho esto Natsu le lanza un rugido del dragon de fuego el cual Silvar lo desvía con una sola mano, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por como Silvar desvió con tanta facilidad el ataque de Natsu, cabe aclarar que Natsu sigue en su modo de dragon de fuego y rayo junto con el dragon force y ya lleva 1 min de tiempo en el-

Silvar- jajaja no me hagas reír Natsu

Natsu- maldito! Ahora si te matare

-acto seguido carga un inmenso poder mágico y hace su ataque final-

Arte secreto del dragon force: tormenta del dragon de fuego y rayo

-cuando hace su ataque se forma un torbellino echo de fuego con rayos era algo increíble-

Silvar- ataque del demonio del rayo: cuchilla asesina

-este ataque era aun más poderoso que el de Natsu a sí que lo atravesó como si nada y lo malo es que a Natsu se le termino el tiempo, alcanzo su límite y callo exhausto-

Erza- Natsuuu!

Gray- Natsu!

Lucy- hay que ayudarlo!

Hombre misterioso- me decepcionas Natsu, yo tenía esperanzas en tu poder pero, al parecer aun sigue dormido pensándolo bien, te matare ya que ese poder que tienes será un problema en el futuro

Silvar- ahora si muere Natsu…. Puño del demonio del trueno: golpe relampagueante

-cuando iba a impactar con Natsu una pared de metal los interrumpe junto con 5 figuras de personas y 2 gatos –

Silvar- quien rayos son ustedes?

Hombre- soy Gajeel

Mujer 1- soy Mira

Mujer 2- soy Juvia

Mujer 3- soy Wendy

Mujer 4- soy Levy

Gato 1- soy Lily

Gato 2- soy Charl

Silvar- mucho gusto yo soy Silvar y vine por la cabeza de Natsu Dragneel

Gajeel- maldito! Porque quieres la cabeza de Salamander?

-cuando estos dos discutían Wendy, Juvia y Mira ayudaban a recuperarse a Natsu pero ellas estaban muy conmocionadas por el estado de Natsu, ya que casi estaba al borde de la muerte pero lo que más le preocupaba, era el hecho de que nadie le ayudaba y no sabían el porqué de eso, ya que acababan de llegar de una misión-

Wendy- pobre Natsu me cuesta mucho curarlo

Juvia- porque le hicieron esto a Natsu?

Mira- no lo sé pero, ellos tienen algo que ver (dijo señalando a Silvar y al maestro del gremio oscuro)

Silvar- no tengo que darte explicaciones de mis actos

Gajeel (pensamiento)- ese maldito le puso una golpiza a Salamander, y por el estado en que lo dejo, debe de tener una fuerza monstruosa

Gajeel- oye maldito qué diablos eres? Tu olor es extraño

Silvar- soy Silvar el demonio del rayo

Gajeel- oh interesante, esto será divertido

Silvar- ojala y así sea

-en ese momento los dos se enfrentaron pero ocurrió lo mismo que con Natsu-

Gajeel- puño del dragon de hierro

Silvar- puño del demonio del rayo

-cuando estos ataques chocaron se noto la diferencia pues Gajeel salió volando gracias a aerolíneas Silvar-

Silvar- aburrido he perdido el interés

Hombre misterioso- que decepción Fairy Tail, Silvar acaba lo que vinimos a hacer y larguémonos

Silvar- claro maestro

-después que le dieron la orden Silvar se dirigió hacia Natsu-

Silvar- hasta aquí llegaste Natsu… lanza del demonio del rayo!

-pero antes que impactara con Natsu alguien se interpuso-

Gajeel- oh no

Levy- no puedes ser

Gray- porque?

Lucy- Erzaaa!

-a si es, Erza se puso en medio de Silvar y Natsu recibiendo el ataque en su abdomen-

Natsu- oye….que….me paso…sangre?...de donde viene?...no es mía

-en eso después de percatarse de que esa sangre no es suya, decidió mirar bien, encontrándose a Erza a su lado con una gran herida en el abdomen-

Erza- Nat…su… espe…ro…*tos* que….me…perdones…y…sabes…algo…me…hubiera encan…tado….ser…tu…esposa

-Erza se desmayo debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió-

Silvar- jajajaja estupi…

Natsu- muere!

-Natsu le dio un gran golpe a Silvar en el rostro-

Silvar- que….demonios…

-Natsu tenía una aura llena de sed de sangre, sus ojos se hicieron rojos y parecían los de un dragon lleno de furia pero lo más destacable era que por sus ojos lloraba fuego , ya que sus lágrimas eran como gotas de fuego-

Natsu- te matare maldito!...golpe del dragon de fuego y rayo!

-con ese golpe Natsu mando a volar a Silvar, después a la velocidad de un rayo apareció arriba de el-

Natsu- rugido del dragon de fuego y rayo

-todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la potencia del rugido, ya que nunca habían visto ese poder ni con el dragon force-

Silvar- mal…dito*tos* como lo hiciste?

Natsu-….te….matare…te….matare…por matar a Erza!

Gajeel- oh no…corran todos!

Makarov- que pasa Gajeel?

-Gajeel tenía una cara de miedo-

Gajeel- es Salamander, el….. a "vendido su alma"

Makarov- a que te refieres con eso?

Gajeel- bueno no es como que haiga vendido su alma, lo que sucede que cuando a un dragon slayer le asesinan a su pareja en este caso Erza, el se entrega completamente su "cordura" a cambio de poder, pero…..

Makarov- pero qué?

Gajeel- al completar su venganza, el se suicida pero… no es un suicidio cualquiera él… se autodestruye sobrecargando su poder destruyendo todo a su alrededor

-al explicar la situación a todos, todo se torno un lugar lleno de miedo ya que no sabían qué hacer con Natsu ya que si lograba su venganza todo, todo se acabaría-

Makarov- hay alguna manera de evitar "eso"?

Gajeel- solamente que encontráramos una manera de traer de regreso a Erza o…. matando a Salamander

-al decir eso todos quedaron como de piedra, ya que como serian capases de matar a uno de sus preciados amigos-

Gray- debe de existir alguna manera de evitarlo

Makarov- tenemos que evitarlo de alguna manera o esto acabara mal

-mientras tanto en la pelea-

Natsu- te matare…..te…matare…..matar….te matare…..

Silvar- no…lo… lograras

Natsu- te acabare…..te matare…te destazare….te arrancare el corazón!

Hombre misterioso (pensamiento)- interesante… esto es cada vez mejor…sigue así mi querido Salamander y pronto estará reunido todo para llevar acabo mi plan

-de regreso en la pelea-

Natsu- puño del dragon de fuego y rayo

-el golpe de Natsu impacta en el rostro de Silvar haciéndole una gran cortada arriba de la ceja derecha por no mencionar la falta de dos dientes y un pedazo del labio inferior-

Makarov- hay que hacer algo pronto, antes de que sea tarde…Gajeel no sabes de algo que podamos hacer que no sea matar a Natsu?

Gajeel- solo sé que necesitaríamos a Erza con vida, solamente ella puede sacar a Natsu de ese estado

Gray- pero Erza está muerta

Makarov- a solo ser que… pero no lo creo….eso es una leyenda o tal vez…

Gray- que sucede maestro?

Makarov- se dice que…

-en eso el hombre misterioso interrumpe y grita-

Hombre misterioso- Natsu!...

-Natsu deja de destrozarle el cuerpo a Silvar y voltea hacia el hombre misterioso-

Natsu- matar….debo….vengar a…Erza…..matar….matar…matar…matar…Silvar…

-en eso Natsu volvió a machacar a golpes el rostro de Silvar deformándolo haciendo irreconocible-

Hombre misterioso- Natsu!...debes detenerte!

Natsu- nunca, el…el no se detuvo al matar a Erza…debo matarlo!

-al terminar de hablar Natsu arrojo el cuerpo de Silvar de un golpe a una mesa y a paso lento junto a una aura asesina se acerco hasta el. Natsu tomo una pierna de Silvar y con su mano, haciendo uso de su fuerza descomunal rompió cada hueso de la pierna de Silvar haciéndolo gritar de dolor-

Silvar (llorando)- piedad…por favor…perdóname….piedad

Natsu- nunca…tú no la tuviste….ahora…ella…está muerta…es hora de que yo tome venganza…si eso hare…. **Silvar prepárate porque te arrancare tu cabeza!**

-en ese momento Natsu toma la cabeza de Silvar pero antes de hacer su movimiento algo lo detiene-

Hombre misterioso- he dicho que te detengas

-de un solo golpe mando a volar a Natsu-

Hombre misterioso- hay una forma de que traigas de regreso a esa mujer

-Natsu al escuchar eso se quedo de piedra y como pudo le contesto-

Natsu- dime!

Hombre misterioso- dime asta adonde serias capaz de ir por recuperar a tu amada?

Natsu- iría a donde sea!

Hombre misterioso (pensamiento)- que bueno he logrado hacer que no asesine a Silvar, todavía es temprano para que se manche las manos además eso estaría en contra de mis planes ya que necesito ese odio hacia Silvar así todo iría de acuerdo a mis planes

Hombre misterioso- bien dicho pero, sabes que para todo hay un precio verdad? Dime que serias capaz de dar a cambio de que yo te diga la locación de un lugar donde puedes traer de vuelta a la vida a tu amada

Natsu- pídeme lo que sea, yo te daré lo que sea pero a cambio quiero esa información

Hombre misterio- bien, en ese caso presta atención, lo que yo quiero es…

**TU Alma!**

* * *

ok solo para aclarar lo del harem vendrá del capitulo 4 en adelante y ya veré a quien meto al harem hay 3 que no faltaran obvio erza, mira y lucy

les agradezco por seguir mi fic, los comentarios y agregarlo a sus favoritos

por favor alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en mandar un mensaje o comentarla para mejorar la historia

si no les gusto este capitulo por favor no se desesperen el próximo estará mejor

gracias por leer se despide Reptilian95


	3. Muerte y un Precio 2

Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima yo escribo esto por gusto

les quiero recordad que no soy un maestro en la ortografía ni en las comas y todo eso por favor si ven un error díganmelo para corregirlo

-esto es para mostrar un evento-

(esto para cuando hay expresiones o acciones o algún comentario mio )

y cuando hay lineas es para separar lugares o a otro momento

* * *

Muerte y un Precio

Parte 2

Hombre misterioso- lo que yo quiero es….**Tu Alma **

-al escuchar eso, Natsu se quedo congelado, pero no dudo ni un momento al dar su respuesta-

Natsu- si es lo que quieres….está bien….te daré mi alma pero quiero que cumplas con lo que has dicho

Hombre misterioso- claro que lo hare, eso tenlo por seguro

Natsu-pero te entregare mi alma en cuanto Erza este con vida me entiendes

Hombre misterioso- claro Natsu

Natsu- ok, pero ahora dime, qué debo hacer?

Hombre misterioso- hay un lugar en una isla al sur de Fiore en ella se encuentra la entrada a la cueva del demonio que gobierna sobre las almas de los muertos, pero para entrar necesitas estar muerto

Natsu- muerto?

Hombre misterioso- a si es, ningún ser vivo puede pasar

Natsu- entonces como entrare?

Hombre misterioso- hay dos forma la primera que es la más difícil; la cual es ser "asesinado" con la daga de los dragones pero esa daga se perdió al pasar del tiempo y su paradero es desconocido

Natsu- entonces queda descartada esa opción, cual es la segunda?

Hombre misterioso- la segunda es entregando una ofrenda

Natsu- que tipo de ofrenda?

Hombre misterioso- no te lo puedo asegurar, solo te diré que llegando el momento lo sabrás

-todos en el gremio intentaban asimilar que Natsu llego a un trato con el maestro del gremio oscuro pero no sabían el porqué de su ayuda para salvar a Erza, todo era muy sospechoso pero estaban felices de que Natsu no completo su venganza, pero les preocupaba que le podría suceder a Natsu en el estado que estaba-

Hombre misterioso- entonces es todo, aquí tienes un mapa y las indicaciones para llegar a tu destino, me despido Natsu Dragneel y recuerda….vendré por tu alma

-al terminar de hablar en una espesa niebla desapareció junto a Silvar y Siclow-

Makarov- Natsu te ayudaremos en tu búsqueda de la cueva que dijo ese hombre

Gray- está decidido a sí que hay que partir

Lucy- daremos lo mejor

Todos los demás- Aye!

Natsu- no me hagan reír además, no quiero su ayuda…me iré solo, así que no se metan!

-acto seguido Natsu sale del gremio azotando la puerta-

Gajeel- que diablos le pasa a Salamander?

Mira- es cierto Natsu está actuando raro- pensamiento de mira: aunque se ve más atractivo actuando así

Juvia- Gray-sama que le paso a Natsu-san? Explíquemelo porque Juvia no entiende, Juvia está confundida

Levy- Lu-chan que fue lo que ocurrió?

-Makarov les explica lo que ocurrió desde el principio-

Makarov- y así fue como pasó todo

Gajeel- estúpidos! Como se les ocurrió hacer eso?

Mira- eso no estuvo bien, no creen que pudieron haber hecho otra cosa?

Levy- yo pienso que fue un error de su parte, Natsu se pudo haber defendido solo

Juvia- Juvia piensa que Gray-sama fue estúpido por haber hecho algo así a Natsu-san, Juvia está decepcionada

Gray- pero que queríamos que hiciéramos?

Gajeel- eres idiota? Acaso no viste la paliza que les dio Salamander?

Mira- no debieron de dudar de Natsu, el es muy fuerte se pudo haber hecho cargo de ese problema

Lucy- pero teníamos miedo de que algo le pasara a Natsu

Levy- Lu-chan esa no es escusa, mira como salió todo por no creer en Natsu

Juvia- Juvia cree que todos pudieron haber apoyado a Natsu-san de otra manera pero esto fue estúpido

Gray- pero entiendan…no sabíamos qué hacer

Lucy- sabemos que fue estúpido pero…

Gajeel- no hay pero que valga! Miren a Erza ahora está muerta….Muerta!

Makarov- cállense! Todo fue mi culpa!... todo fue mi idea!

Todos- máster

Makarov- pero ya no es momento de lamentarse, ya paso a sí que ahora debemos de encontrar la manera de ayudar a Natsu y de explicarle lo sucedido

Juvia- Juvia piensa que deberíamos de ir a por el cuerpo de Erza

Gray- es cierto debemos de hacer algo

-cuando terminaron de hablar Mira se dirigió al cuerpo inerte de su amiga/rival de toda la vida pero algo le llamo la atención-

Mira- hey! Chicos! Maestro!

-todos voltearon a ver a mira y se dirigieron a con ella que estaba junto al cuerpo de Erza-

Mira- miren esto

-todos se sorprendieron al ver que en el cuello de Erza se encontraba la bufanda de Natsu-

Makarov- alguien vio en qué momento Natsu le coloco su bufanda a Erza?

-todos negaron-

Mira- debió de tomarse su tiempo… miren…le arreglo la bufanda y además no tiene sangre

-todos se sorprendieron al ver que era cierto, pero porque el cambio de Natsu con Erza? Si hace solo un momento la odiaba –

Lucy- como es que le puso su bufanda sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

Gray- pero porque le puso su bufanda? Se supone que flamita ama esa bufanda, desde que recuerde nunca se la ha quitado

Gajeel- es simple

Makarov- explícate Gajeel

Gajeel- lo que sucede que cuando un dragon slayer elije una pareja en este caso Natsu, el nunca podría llegar a odiar a su pareja la cual sería Erza… por mas que le hiciera de cosas, es tan grande el amor que siente que le perdonaría lo que fuera

Gray- entonces flamita no podría odiar a Erza?

Gajeel- no, ni aunque quisiera lo podría hacer, porque los une un vinculo

Makarov- pero a lo que tenemos entendido Natsu nunca le dejo claros sus sentimientos a Erza, como es posible que pudiera formar un vinculo?

Gajeel- para que lo entiendan, el amor de un dragon slayer trasciendo lo físico no ocupan tener sexo para que se forme el vinculo, solo basta con que cumpla los requisitos

Lucy- como que requisitos?

Gajeel- ya que nosotros fuimos criados por dragones, nosotros necesitamos una serie de requisitos para elegir a nuestra pareja, por ejemplo:

1 Que sea la hembra más fuerte

2 La inteligencia

3 Instintos de supervivencia

4 El físico

Pero lo más importante es que le asimile o supere en habilidades al dragon slayer, porque como será la madre de nuestros hijos tienen que heredar los genes más fuerte y Erza cumple con todos los requisitos, por mas estúpidos que sean para un dragon slayer son muy importante porque la pareja que elijan será para toda su vida

Levy- oye… Gajeel, pero que pasa si rechazan al dragon slayer?

Gajeel- cuando rechazan al dragon slayer este nunca más vuelve a elegir pareja puede tener más hembras pero, nunca las amara, pero en este caso al parecer a Natsu no lo rechazaron

Juvia- pero Erza nunca le dijo nada a Natsu-san

Gajeel- con que diera su vida por el quedo más que claro que lo amaba es por eso que Salamander hará todo lo posible y peleara contra quien sea por ayudar a Erza

Mira- oye Gajeel… y el dragon slayer puede tener más de una pareja?

Gajeel- es posible que tengan más de una, además así son los dragones pero la hembra selecciona por el dragon slayer será la hembra principal la cual mandara sobre las demás, pero porque la pregunta?

Mira- nada solo curiosidad jijijiji

Levy- oiga máster… ya le explicaron a Natsu porque lo abandonaron para que se lo llevara a la cárcel?

Makarov- no, Mira y Juvia, vallan lo más rápido posible a la casa de Natsu y explíquenle lo sucedido

Mira/Juvia- ok

-Mira y Juvia salieron hacia la casa de Natsu-

Juvia- Mira-san que piensa de lo sucedido con Natsu-san?

Mira- estuvo mal lo que hicieron con el pobre de Natsu pero…

Juvia- pero?

Mira- pienso que Natsu se ve más atractivo con esa aura fría, se ve más genial jijiji

Juvia- Mira-san… usted siente algo por Natsu-san?

Mira- *suspiro* si desde hace mucho tiempo pero el y Lissana se la pasaban juntos y ella decía que de grande se casaría con Natsu

Juvia- entonces nunca le dijo nada a Natsu-san por su hermana?

Mira- a si es pero, ahora es diferente…ahora quesee que Natsu puede tener más de una pareja no perderé jijiji el será mío

Juvia- Juvia piensa que usted da miedo Mira-san

Mira- y tu Juvia? no sientes nada por Natsu? te vi que te preocupaste demasiado por él cuando estaba herido

Juvia- Mira-san…qu…e esta….diciendo…cla…ro…que….no

Mira- ara-ara, tu expresión te delata Juvia, pero tú antes estabas enamorada de Gray?

Juvia- creo que as descubierto a Juvia Mira-san, antes me gustaba Gray-sama pero cuando vi a Natsu-san en la pelea contra los dos dragon slayer en los juegos mágicos…se vio tan genial, pero…

Mira-pero?

Juvia- un día Natsu-san ayudo a Juvia a salir de una gran depresión

-FLASH BACK-

_-en magnolia había una gran tormenta y nadie sabe el porqué, si se había dicho que estaría soleado toda la semana y eso preocupa a Fairy Tail, los cuales pensaba que era obra de algún mago a sí que decidieron investigar-_

_Makarov- escuchen todos investiguen el porqué de esta tormenta _

_Todos- claro!_

_Lucy- máster, usted ha visto a Juvia?_

_Makarov- no, ahora que lo dices desde ayer que no la veo en el gremio, Gray! Tú sabes algo de Juvia?_

_Gray-eh? No viejo no sé nada_

_Lucy- máster no cree que Gray está actuando raro?_

_Makarov- puede que tenga que ver con Juvia y esta tormenta que está azotando a Magnolia…Lucy, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza y Natsu, vayan a buscar a Juvia esa es su máxima prioridad y no quiero que regresen hasta que la encuentren_

_Todos- Aye! _

_Makarov (pensamiento)- ojala encuentren a Juvia pronto o si no ocurrirá algo malo muy malo_

_-ya todos afuera se pusieron a buscar pistas por la tremenda tormenta que azotaba a Magnolia pero había un grupo afuera que eran Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy, Wendy y Mira-_

_Erza- escuchen nos separaremos para cubrir más terreno tenemos que buscar a Juvia es nuestra máxima prioridad, entendido?_

_Todos- Aye!_

_Natsu (pensamiento)- que es ese olor que proviene de esta lluvia?... no sé porque este olor me recuerda a las lagrimas, mejor seguiré este olor pude que me lleve al culpable _

_-Natsu siguió el olor hasta dar con un frondoso bosque, se interno en el bosque siguiendo el olor hasta llegar a la orilla de un lago donde se encontró con alguien-_

_Natsu- Juvia eres tú?_

_Juvia- Natsu-san, como llegaste aquí?_

_Natsu- fácil seguí el olor de las lágrimas hasta aquí, pero no sabía que estabas aquí…dime porque estas llorando?_

_Juvia- Natsu-san Juvia no quiere ser grosera pero por favor deje a Juvia sola con la Lluvia _

_Natsu- anda dime que te sucede _

_Juvia- no quiero_

_-Natsu insistió hasta que la convenció-_

_Juvia- está bien, le diré… ayer Juvia estaba preparando un pastel para Gray-sama porque llevaban 6 meses saliendo_

_Natsu- espera tú y hielito estaban saliendo?_

_Juvia- a si es pero Gray-sama quería mantenerlo en secreto_

_Natsu- porque? _

_Juvia- Juvia le pregunto pero Gray-sama evadió el tema_

_Natsu- típico de Gray, ok continua_

_Juvia- como le decía… Juvia se dirigía a la casa de Gray-sama pero cuando llego vio a Gray-sama hablando con otra mujer, Juvia espero hasta que terminara de hablar, cuando termino Juvia se acerco con Gray-sama y actuó como si nada pero cuando me acerque a él note que su mirada era cubierta por su cabello…luego le dijo a Juvia que tenían que terminar que él nunca amo a Juvia que se presiono demasiado para salir con Juvia y que solo me lastimaría si continuaba a su lado_

_-cuando Juvia termino de hablar comenzó a llorar y la tormenta se hiso mas fuerte-_

_Natsu- maldito!... Juvia espérame aquí iré a romperle la cara a Gray por hacerte esto… no lo perdonare, como se atreve a hacerte esto!_

_Juvia- no! Por favor no le haga nada a Gray-sama, el de seguro rompió con Juvia porque Juvia es fea _

_-en eso Juvia sintió que alguien la abrasaba y luego le limpiaron una lagrima con una ternura que nunca sintió y este era-_

_Natsu- no llores Juvia, tu eres hermosa, tu rostro es como el de un ángel, tu hermosa piel blanca refleja la calidez del sol, tu sonrisa es más brillante que el brillar de un diamante y tus ojos son más hermosos que las mas preciosas perlas que puedan existir _

_-todo esto lo dijo con una calidez que Juvia nunca había sentido en su vida y aquellas palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad, amor e inocencia de parte de Natsu-_

_Juvia- Natsu-san de verdad piensa todo eso de Juvia?_

_Natsu- claro y quien diga lo contrario hare que se trague sus palabras a golpes, no te preocupes Juvia yo te defenderé de quien sea _

_-Natsu le regalo una de sus más sinceras sonrisas la cual cautivo a Juvia y le saco un pequeño sonrojo-_

_Juvia- gracias Natsu-san _

_Natsu- Juvia porque lloras? no me digas que dije algo malo…_

_Juvia- no es por eso, es porque usted me ayudo cuando Juvia necesitaba ayuda, gracias Natsu-san_

_Natsu- no me agradezcas, mejor regálame una sonrisa _

_-Juvia asintió y le regalo la sonrisa más sincera que había hecho en toda su vida a lo cual Natsu se sonrojo pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa-_

_Natsu- ves? Tu sonrisa es hermosa _

_Juvia- gracias Natsu-san_

_-lo que no sabía Natsu es que con estas palabras hiso que apareciera un sentimiento en Juvia por el-_

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Juvia- y así fue como ocurrió todo y como me enamore de Natsu-san

Mira- y que paso con lo de Gray?

Juvia- Natsu golpeo a Gray-sama hasta que se disculpara con Juvia y luego hablaron hasta que se arreglo todo

Mira- pero porque lo sigues llamando Gray-sama?

Juvia- Juvia no lo sabe pero ya no puede dejar de llamarlo así…por cierto Mira-san

Mira- que sucede Juvia?

Juvia- Juvia quiere decir que Juvia no perderá contra sus rivales de amor Mira-san y Erza-san

Mira- ara-ara tampoco perderé Juvia esta será…

Mira/Juvia- **Esta será la guerra por el corazón de Natsu/Natsu-san**

-en la casa de Natsu-

Natsu- tengo que apresurarme para revivir a Erza, aunque no sé porque hago esto por ella

-Mini Flash back-

Erza- Nat…su…me…hubi…era*tos*encan…tado…ser…tu…espo…sa

-Fin del mini flash back-

Natsu- tengo que saber porque me dijo eso y el único modo es regresándola a la vida

-en eso escucha que alguien toca a la puerta-

Natsu-oh Juvia y Mira que hacen aquí?

Juvia- hola Natsu-san como se siente?

Natsu- bien, gracias por preguntar pero a qué se debe su visita ahorita estoy ocupado

Mira- el maestro nos envió para que te expliquemos la verdad

Natsu- no quiero saber nada de ellos y no me interesa saber su "verdad"

Juvia- Juvia piensa que debería de escuchar lo que le tenemos que decir

Natsu- no me interesa, no tengo nada contra ustedes porque ustedes no me hicieron nada y me ayudaron cuando estaba herido en la pelea contra el maldito de Silvar

Mira- Natsu por favor escúchanos

Natsu- no!

Mira- no me dejas de otra

-mira entro en su modo demonio lo cual la asía que diera igual o más miedo que Erza cuando le quitan su pastel de fresa-

Natsu (temblando) –esta…bi…en…te…escu…chare

Mira-a si me gusta

Natsu- pero solo porque estoy de buenas

Mira- que dijiste (tronándose los nudillos)

Natsu-no…nada…que me cuentes por favor

-después que Juvia y Mira le contaran lo que de verdad sucedió y el motivo-

Juvia- y así fue como sucedió todo

Natsu- me cuesta creerlo

Mira- pero así fue como sucedió todo

Juvia- Natsu-san los perdonara?

Natsu- no lose, cuando regrese les diré si los perdono o no, oigan una preguntas porque desde cuando llegaron están sonrojadas?

Mira-es que…

Natsu- que?

Juvia- es que…Natsu-san…se dio cuenta de cómo esta vestido?

Natsu- eh?

-lo que pasa es que Natsu desde que les abrió la puesta estaba sin camisa mostrando parte de su cuerpo a las chicas, las cuales se sonrojaron pero intentaban disimular su sonrojo y su casi hemorragia nasal al ver al chico sin camisa, el cual obviamente les gustaba, lo cual aumentaba su sonrojo-

Mira- es por eso, que piensas Natsu? Estar así de esa forma enfrente de dos damas

Natsu- lo siento

-Natsu les regalo una sonrisa aumentando su sonrojo-

Mira/Juvia- no hay problema jajaja

Natsu-jajaja si no fuera porque las conozco diría que les gusto jajaja

-cuando escucharon la broma del peli rosa no sabían dónde meter su cabeza-

Mira-…

Juvia-…

Natsu- eh? No me digan que…

-Mira y Juvia solo asintieron-

Natsu- desde cuándo?

Mira- desde que éramos pequeños

Juvia- desde que me ayudo cuando rompí con Gray-sama

Natsu- no sé qué decir ante esto

Mira- dime que sientes por nosotras

Juvia- así es…que siente por nosotras Natsu-san? Se tiene que hacer responsable de nuestros sentimientos

Mira- bien dicho Juvia, a si que cual es tu respuesta Natsu?

Natsu-eh?...oh! ya vieron qué hora es?

Mira/Juvia- cual hora?

Natsu- la hora de corre mientras puedas

-y así Natsu corrió por su vida, huyendo del compromiso como cualquier hombre joven-

- al día siguiente se encontraba Natsu a las afueras de Magnolia listo para emprender su viaje pero había dos mujeres esperándolo-

Natsu- Mira…Juvia, que hacen aquí?

Mira- esperándote Natsu

Natsu- pero porque?

Juvia- sabemos que el viaje que ara Natsu-san será muy peligroso y que solo Natsu-san puede hacer

Mira- por eso hemos venido a despedirnos

-cuando dijo eso Juvia y Mira comenzaron a llorar haciendo que el corazón de Natsu se rompiera-

Natsu- oh vamos chicas no es para tanto

Mira- claro que lo es!

Juvia- si algo le pasa a Natsu-san Juvia se moriría

Mira- a si es, si tu mueres Natsu, yo moriré contigo

Natsu- no digan eso, saben que tengo que hacer esto por Erza

Mira/Juvia- lo sabemos

Natsu- escuchen chicas yo…

Mira/Juvia- tu?

Natsu- yo las quiero pero, a la que amo es a Erza, cuando traiga de regreso a la vida a Erza espero aclarar mis sentimientos

-cuando dijo eso a Mira y Juvia se les formo una sonrisa y su corazón comenzó a latir por la esperanza de que correspondieran a sus sentimientos-

Natsu- por eso chicas espérenme y el día que regrese hablaremos con más calma…cuídense…las quiero

-dicho esto les dio un beso en los labios a cada una lo cual las dejo sorprendidas y con un sonrojo del color del cabello de Erza-

Juvia-…

Mira…

Natsu- cuídense, adiós

-dicho eso dejo a Juvia y a Mira atrás partiendo a su viaje lo que no sabía es que alguien estaba viendo desde las sombras-

Hombre raro- oh…interesante, debo de evitar que Natsu reviva a Erza eso me traería problemas…espérame Natsu pronto te unirás a tu amada en el infierno jajajaja

* * *

Que su sedera con Mira y Juvia?

Que pasara con Erza? Lograra Natsu traerla a la vida de nuevo?

Quien será el hombre raro?

Todo esto y más descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo de su novela favorita Un Corazón traicionado…jajaja ok no.

Hola chicos y chicas que leen este fic me gustaría agradecer por su apoyo y todo lo demás, espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo.

En este capítulo decidí agregar un poco de romance y comenzar a poner aspirantes para el súper harem de Natsu (que envidia yo quisiera tener a Mira, a Erza y Juvia:'C) como sea gracias por su apoyo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Ya sabes dudas o sugerencia no duden en escribirla y yo con gusto la responderé

Adiós se despide su amigo Reptilian95 hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

fairy tail no me pertenece

* * *

El precio

Natsu- necesito apresurarme para poder revivir a Erza, pero sigo pensando en que consistirá lo que me pida ese demonio…además es muy sospechoso que el maestro de ese gremio oscuro me haiga ayudado

-Natsu seguía caminando por el bosque mientras hablaba solo pero, detrás venia un encapuchado siguiéndolo-

Encapuchado- jajaja no se ha dado cuenta que lo vengo siguiendo desde que salió de Magnolia

Natsu- que fue eso?

Encapuchado- rayos casi me descubre, tengo que tener más cuidado

Natsu- no debió de haber sido nada

-Natsu continúo caminando como si nada, pero alguien le tenía preparada una trampa-

Encapuchado- jajaja pronto caerá en mi trampa jajaja

-en eso Natsu se resbalo cayendo hacia un agujero muy profundo-

Encapuchado- jajajaja lo logre me deshice de Salamander jajaja

-en eso sale Natsu del agujero con ayuda de su fuego el cual se solidifico formando una mano-

Encapuchado- no puede ser…

Natsu- quien eres tú?

Encapuchado- está bien, te diré quien soy, solo porque yo seré quien te de muerte… yo soy Cuervo

Natsu- Cuervo? Jajaja que nombre tan feo jajaja tus papas no te querían jajajaja

Cuervo- no te burles maldito! No es gracioso!

Natsu- jajaja si lo es pero… quien eres?

Cuervo- no te acuerdas de mí?

Natsu- no

Cuervo- maldito! Te atreves a menospreciarme, pero te explicare como nos conocimos…

-FLASH BACK-

_-era un día hermoso en Magnolia se podían ver pajarillos volando y cantando y personas paseando en el parque central de Magnolia, pero lo que destaca es un pequeño niño de pelo color rosado-_

_Natsu- que hambre tengo, ya se comprare una hamburguesa…o rayos no tengo mucho dinero, bueno me conformare con un helado_

_-Natsu se dirigía hacia los helados y cuando llego se puso a hacer fila, cuando llego su turno-_

_Heladero- hola jovencito, que quieres pedir?_

_Natsu- deme un cono con nieve de fresa, chocolate, vainilla, nuez, pistaches y tabasco por favor (así es en mi historia hay nieve de sabor salsa tabasco) _

_Heladero- aquí tienes jovencito_

_-Natsu le paga y toma su helado pero, luego llega otro niño-_

_Heladero- hola jovencito, que quieres pedir?_

_Niño- meda una nieve de sabor salsa tabasco_

_Heladero- ya se acabo, ese jovencito se llevo la última porción de nieve_

_-el niño se fue triste al saber que ya no había nieve de su sabor favorito y se dirigió a con Natsu-_

_Niño- hey tú! _

_Natsu- yo?_

_Niño- si tu, tu llevaste la última porción de nieve de sabor tabasco_

_Natsu- si y qué?_

_Niño- no te lo perdonare!... algún día me vengare de esto…pelo de chicle! _

_-después de esto el niño salió corriendo dejando a Natsu con cara de "que pasa con él?" _

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Cuervo- es por eso que he pasado estos años buscándote Natsu Dragneel

Natsu- es por eso? Pensé que sería algo más importante, mejor me voy, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo

Cuervo- que? Porque me menosprecias? Te crees mucho Natsu!

Natsu- no es eso…pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer

- después de decirle eso, Natsu comenzó con su camino otra vez pero cuervo lo detuvo-

Cuervo- explícate! Que puede ser más importante que pelear contra mí?

Natsu- tengo que rescatar a mi amada…rayos no debí de decir eso

Cuervo- cuéntame más! (le dijo este con brillos en los ojos)

Natsu- no es nada que te importe

Cuervo- ándale no seas tan frio y dime

Natsu- no!

Cuervo- si me dices te invito a comer

-Natsu no dudo en darle una respuesta firme ante ese inútil intento de soborno-

Natsu- ok mira todo empezó…

-así es Natsu le conto todo mientras comía-

Natsu- y por eso tengo que llegar a esa cueva lo más rápido posible

Cuervo (llorando)- natsuuu!...pobre de ti…sniff…cuanto as sufrido…sniff…te ayudare…

Natsu- como me ayudaras?

Cuervo- yo conozco esa cueva…sniff

Natsu- donde esta! (dijo este muy exaltado)

Cuervo- no está muy lejos de aquí pero…

Natsu- pero…

Cuervo- se dice que nadie puede entrar…no se sabe el porqué pero nadie lo ha logrado, pero se dice que si das la ofrenda que se te pide te dejaran entrar

Natsu- si lo se

Cuervo- nadie sabe lo que te pide, pero se dice que si no cumples… mueres

-Natsu quedo en shock debido a que el maestro de ese gremio oscuro no le dijo nada-

Cuervo- crees que puedas pagar el precio?

Natsu- no lo creo… lo lograre, entrare y rescatare a mi amada Erza…cueste lo que me cueste!

Cuervo- bien entonces sígueme

Natsu- vamos!

-dicho esto partieron del restaurante para ir en busca de la cueva-

Natsu- cuanto falta?

Cuervo- 30 minutos y llegaremos

Natsu- estoy encendido!

-pero en eso salió otro hombre delante de ellos-

Natsu- quien eres?

Hombre raro- yo soy Liz

Natsu- jajaja ese es nombre de mujer jajaja

Cuervo- jajaja hay si manís jajaja

Liz- idiotas! Soy mujer!

Natsu- oh…perdón

Cuervo- estaba bromeando

Liz- Natsu! No pienso dejar que revivas a Erza

Cuervo- porque?

Liz- ella no se merece a Natsu-sama!

Cuervo- Natsu…

Natsu- sama

Liz- si ella no lo sabe valorarlo, usted es el dragon slayer más fuerte y usted solo venció a los dos dragon slayer en el torneo mágico

Natsu- y que tiene que ver eso con revivir a Erza?

Liz- que ella lo traiciono

Natsu- eso no te importa y si me permites tengo que ir a esa cueva lo más rápido posible

Liz- si Natsu-sama no quiere entender, lo detendré a la fuerza

-en eso Liz se avienta contra Natsu-

Liz- armadura de la emperatriz del cielo!

-Liz se equipo con una armadura que no deja nada a la imaginación, con un gran escote que dejaba ver sus grandes pechos, una falda con un corte, la falda dejaba ver las largan y bien torneadas piernas de Liz sin mencionar que resaltaba su bien formado trasero (modo pervertido on) –

Liz- lo siento Natsu-sama pero lo detendré

-pero Natsu fue más rápido y esquivo el ataque-

Liz- lo que se esperaba de Natsu-sama

Natsu- lo siento pero esto termina aquí!

-Natsu de un momento desapareció y apareció atrás de Liz cortesía de su modo dragon del fuego y rayo, tomo a Liz de la cintura la abrazo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, la puso se sentó y la puso boca abajo haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y con su mano revestía de fuego y rayos le empezó a dar de nalgadas-

Natsu- esto es por interrumpir mi viaje

Liz- auch! No me pegue Natsu-sama

Natsu- esta es por decirme que no reviva a Erza

Liz- oooh! Duele pero…

Natsu- esta es por atacarme

Liz- Natsu-sama *gemido*

Natsu- y esta… es porque si

-Natsu siguió dándole de nalgadas ya que le gusto lo que sentía cuando golpeaba el trasero de Liz (yo pienso que a cualquiera, maldito Natsu! )

Natsu- y eso te mostrara a no meterte conmigo de nuevo

Liz- Natsu-sama ya no hay castigo? No me deje así por favor

Natsu- pero ya te hice que pagaras lo que me hiciste, ya te puedes ir

Liz- no! Natsu-sama por favor castígueme más… ya sé cuando venia siguiéndolo le quite un dulce a un niño

Natsu- pues pídele perdón, además que eres masoquista o qué?

Liz- no…

-pero lo que no saben es que es una súper masoquista que cuando Natsu le daba de nalgadas, ella se imaginaba haciendo unas cuantas cosas "normales" con el peli rosado pero conociendo a Natsu, el no se dio cuenta (idiota con suerte ) –

Natsu- bueno Liz ya te castigue así que si me permites nos vamos

Liz- déjeme acompañarlo por favor Natsu-sama

Cuervo- bueno si me dejaron de ignorar, quisiera decir que tal vez sea de ayuda Liz más adelante

Natsu- que dices Cuervo!

Cuervo- mírela, Natsu ella seria perfecta por si necesitamos entregarle una mujer al demonio de la cueva que tal si es un pervertido

-Natsu se quedo pensando, pero mejor decidió dejarla para el ya que con esos pechos y ese trasero seria un desperdicio-

Natsu- bueno la dejaremos que venga con nosotros Cuervo… Liz puedes venir

Liz- yai! Qué bien! Vamos feo y Natsu-sama

Cuervo- feo?...feo…feo…feo…

Natsu- jajaja vamos, Cuervo que esperas… y Cuervo?

Liz- por allá ( señalando a Cuervo)

-Cuervo estaba asta atrás junto a una piedra, en posición fetal, haciendo círculos en el piso mientras repetía "feo…feo…yo…soy…feo…feo"

Natsu- ya Cuervo no es para tanto y vámonos, además ni aunque te deprimas sete quitara lo feo así que apresúrate

Cuervo- tu también Natsu… bueno ni modo

-y así Liz, Cuervo y Natsu partieron hacia la cueva-

-30 minutos después-

Cuervo- ves aquí es, te dije que sabía dónde estaba

Liz- sí que es grande…increíble

Natsu- bien espérenme aquí

Cuervo- ve con cuidado Natsu

Liz- que le vaya bien Natsu-sama…

-después Liz se acerco dándole un beso apasionado en la boca a Natsu-

Liz- para la buena suerte Natsu-sama

Natsu- ummm gracias Liz…ok aquí voy!

-Natsu se acerco a la entrada de la cueva y cuando entro sintió un tipo de campo de fuerza pero este campo leyó su mente viendo todos sus recuerdos y lo dejo pasar. Natsu camino unos 10 minutos por la cueva iluminándola escupiendo pequeñas bolas de fuego, luego vio una luz y al acercarse encontró una puerta pero al tocarla se escucho una voz-

Voz- soy el demonio que gobierna sobre los muertos, me llamo Atlas Flame y tú quien eres?

Natsu- soy Natsu Dragneel y he venido a…

Atlas- se a que has venido Natsu Dragneel, pero no puedes entrar si no pagas el precio

Natsu- dime! Que es lo que quieres?

Atlas- quiero algo que yo no tengo…

Natsu- dinero? O comida? La comida siempre me hace feliz

Atlas- eso no me sirve pero mencionaste lo que yo no tengo

Natsu- comida?

Atlas- idiota!...felicidad!...eso es algo que un demonio como yo no tiene y por eso quiero tus sentimientos

Natsu- no puedo hacer otra cosa, los sentimientos son algo muy importante para mí, te daré lo que quieras

Atlas- Natsu Dragneel como me has caído bien te daré un "precio especial" te dejare tomar mi lugar como el guardián de las almas, si tomas mi lugar podrás revivir a tu amada Erza Scarlet

Natsu- y que te tengo que dar?

Atlas- nada, solo es que este "trabajo" es algo como una maldición pero tiene sus pros y sus contras, entonces qué?

Natsu- está bien acepto…pero solo debo de cuidar que o que hare?

Atlas- solo tomaras mi lugar, haciendo que mi alma se libere pero, el día que mueras tu alma me remplazara cuidando de esta cueva toda la eternidad

-Natsu se quedo pensando pero pensó que todo precio sería justo a cambio de revivir a su amada Erza-

Natsu- ok, acepto!

Atlas- dame la mano

Natsu- o..Ok

-cuando le dio la mano, un inmenso poder se transfirió a Natsu y en su mano se le formo un especie de emblema el cual eran un pentagrama rodeado de unas extrañas letras y símbolos-

Atlas- con esto nuestro pacto esta sellado, ahora eres capaz de usar el 20% de mi poder el cual al pasar del tiempo y como lo vallas dominando conseguirás mas hasta tenerlo todo

Natsu- con esto es posible que salve a Erza?

Atlas- si pero para eso tienes que activar tu modo demonio

Natsu- como lo activo?

Atlas- tienes que recitar lo siguiente:

Yo Natsu Dragneel, heredero de la voluntad del guardián de las almas Atlas Flame, yo el que condena las almas impuras, el que es justo con los justos y el verdugo de los pegadores, yo soy el hombre que dejo su humanidad para ayudar a las almas en pena yo soy…Natsu Dragneel el demonio de las almas

Atlas- Ahora tu Natsu

Natsu: Yo Natsu Dragneel, heredero de la voluntad del guardián de las almas Atlas Flame, yo, el que condena las almas impuras, el que es justo con los justos y el verdugo de los pegadores, yo soy el hombre que dejo su humanidad para ayudar a las almas en pena yo soy…Natsu Dragneel el demonio de las almas!

-al terminar de decir eso, Natsu comenzó a transformarse, le salieron unos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza, los colmillos se agrandaron y se hicieron más filosos cual navajas, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo con una mescla de verde y el cambio más notorio era que en sus brazos se pintaron una especie de tatuaje en formas de cadena que recorrerían desde sus brazos hasta su cuello-

Natsu- increíble, mi poder se multiplico mínimo 10 veces

Atlas- así es, en tu modo demonio tomaras parte de mi poder como te había dicho anteriormente, pero eso no es todo…como podrás notar tu cuerpo se ha transformado al igual que tu personalidad

Natsu- con esto puedo revivir a Erza?

Atlas- si y no… no puedes porque para ello tienes que llegar hasta el inframundo donde encuentras las almas para ser juzgadas pero, para llegar allí tienes que vencer a los guardines de la puerta del inframundo…yo soy el primero, pero tú ya me "venciste" y quedan 2 mas

Natsu- y quiénes son?

Atlas- uno es Sulfurus y el otro es Moltress, ten cuidado con Moltress el es el más fuerte de todos y el más peligroso

Natsu- estoy encendido

Atlas- interesante jajaja… crees que puedas contra ellos?

Natsu- no lo creo pero… por Erza he sido capaz de dejar de ser humano… si me cuesta la vida salvarla con gusto pagare ese precio

Atlas- está bien, es hora Natsu Dragneel vete y comienza con tu camino el cual es difícil

Natsu- adiós!

-dicho esto se fue corriendo atravesando la puerta que antes estaba cerrada-

Atlas (pensamiento)- Natsu tus sentimientos te hacen fuerte pero a la vez te hacen débil… tu camino es difícil…pero recuerda que ahora llevas mi voluntad contigo… jajaja me recuerda mucho a Igneel… suerte Natsu…la necesitaras

-Natsu al traspasar la puerta vio un enorme pasillo, camino hasta que se encontró con otra puerta pero cuando quiso abrirla algo lo golpeo-

Extraño- quien osa interrumpir en mis dominios

Natsu- soy Natsu Dragneel y tu quien eres?

Sulfurus- yo soy Sulfurus el demonio que cuida la segunda puerta del inframundo, dime, cuál es tu motivo para venir hasta aquí Natsu Dragneel?

Natsu- he venido para vencerte y regresar a mi amada Erza a la vida

Sulfurus- oh… interesante, veo que tienes un noble motivo para venir hasta aquí…está bien vénceme y te dejare pasar Natsu

Natsu- bien, estoy encendido!

-Natsu se lanzo contra Sulfurus pero este sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo lo esquivo, pero Natsu fue más rápido y contraataco pero Sulfurus le detuvo la pierna y lo lanzo con muy poco esfuerzo pero haciendo que se estampara contra la pared

Sulfurus- eso es todo lo que tienes Natsu?

Natsu- cállate!... modo del dragon de fuego y del rayo… rugido del dragon de fuego y rayo!

-Natsu le ataco con su rugido pero Sulfurus lo detuvo con una mano-

Sulfurus- Natsu! Pensé que tus sentimiento por esa mujer eran fuertes y por eso te concedí una pelea contra mí pero veo que eres débil… con esos sentimiento no mereces a esa mujer…

Natsu- cállate tú que sabes… Yo Natsu Dragneel, heredero de la voluntad del guardián de las almas Atlas Flame, yo el que condena las almas impuras, el que es justo con los justos y el verdugo de los pegadores, yo soy el hombre que dejo su humanidad para ayudar a las almas en pena yo soy…Natsu Dragneel el demonio de las almas

-Natsu al terminar de decir las palabras del contrato, comenzó a transformarse en su modo demonio-

Sulfurus- interesante…a sí que… hiciste el pacto con Atlas verdad?

Natsu- así es y eso demuestras que mis sentimientos son fuertes, yo he dado mi propia humanidad por salvar a Erza si eso no es amor no sé que es!

-dicho eso Natsu se lanzo contra Sulfurus, primero le dio una patada-

Natsu- patada del demonio de fuego !

Sulfurus- excelente patada, ahora es mi turno… golpe del castigo eterno!

Natsu- golpe del demonio de fuego!

-cuando chocaron ambos golpes se produjo una onda expansiva que destruyo todo a su alrededor-

Sulfurus- eso es todo lo que tienes?

Natsu (pensamiento) – este tipo es muy fuerte, que puedo hacer? Quizás…si activo mi modo del dragon de fuego y rayo junto a mi modo demonio pueda vencerlo… pero sería mucho poder…pero mi cuerpo ya no es humano…lo intentare

Sulfurus- que ya no puedes hablar por el miedo?

Natsu- este será tu fin Sulfurus… rugido del dragon demonio de fuego y rayo!

-el ataque dio de lleno a Sulfurus, el cual no lo resistió y callo rendido al piso-

Sulfuros- jajá…perdí…

Natsu- bien, ahora puedo continuar mi camino… Erza espérame…

-cuando Natsu entro a la siguiente puerta Sulfurus se levanto-

Sulfurus- es interesante ese chico…a sí que atlas le dio su poder… a ese joven sus sentimiento lo hicieron fuerte pero, con Moltress será diferente…suerte chico

-Natsu al pasar la puerta se encontró con otro pasillo, camino y camino hasta que encontró otra puerta pero esta estaba abierta, cuando entro miro a un hombre-

Hombre- yo soy Moltress el último guardián

Natsu- yo soy Natsu Dragneel y he venido a…

Moltress- se a que has venido Natsu Dragneel pero, para tu información si no me puedes vencer el alma de tu amada Erza se irá directo al infierno, dime! Estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

Natsu- claro!

Moltress- bien dicho pero yo no soy débil como Sulfurus y Atlas

Natsu- mejor aun… estoy encendido!

Moltress- empecemos!... Natsu!

Natsu- aquí voy!

Natsu- rugido del dragon de fuego!

-el ataque se dirige directo a Moltress pero este es más rápido y se pone debajo de Natsu-

Moltress- golpe infernal!

-Natsu recibe el golpe en la mandíbula-

Natsu- maldito *tos* me la pagaras

Moltress- ya veremos… cadena de los lamentos!

-unas cadenas con forma de almas se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Natsu y estas aprisionaron su cuerpo-

Natsu- maldición, tendré que transformarme… Yo Natsu Dragneel, heredero de la voluntad del guardián de las almas Atlas Flame, yo el que condena las almas impuras, el que es justo con los justos y el verdugo de los pegadores, yo soy el hombre que dejo su humanidad para ayudar a las almas en pena yo soy…Natsu Dragneel el demonio de las almas

Moltress- interesante… pero aun así eres muy poca cosa Natsu Dragneel

Natsu- ya lo veremos Moltress… golpe del demonio de fuego!

-el golpe se dirigió contra Moltress pero este hábilmente lo esquiva y le dice-

Moltress- este si es un verdadero ataque… golpe de: las 10,000 almas en pena!

-el golpe da en el estomago de Natsu dejándolo en el piso, casi inconsciente-

Moltress- Natsu te daré un consejo ya que eres el único humano que ha llegado hasta mi puerta, tus sentimientos serán tu perdición

Natsu- a…que..Te…refieres?

Moltress- tus sentimientos te asen perder poder demoniaco y entre menos sentimientos tengas más poder tendrás, resumiéndolo… los sentimientos te vuelven débil!

-Natsu se quedo impactado al saber la triste verdad-

Natsu- pero como puedo deshacerme de ellos?

Moltress- quieres hacer un trato Natsu Dragneel?

Natsu- como el de Atlas?

Moltress- parecido, pero yo te daré más poder a cambio de cada sentimiento que me des y entre mas fuerte el sentimiento más poder te daré, que dices Natsu?

-Natsu se quedo pensando "tal vez debería, puede que necesite ese poder" y luego después de pensarlo mucho llego a su conclusión-

Natsu- acepto, pero explícame el trato

Moltress- está bien, mira tú dirás un tipo de "conjuro" por así decirlo, luego, tu dirás el sentimiento que me quieras dar o un valor por ejemplo "la amistad" y yo a cambio de eso te daré poder, a si que… que dices Natsu?

Natsu- acepto, todo sea por el bien de Erza

Moltress- perfecto! Ahora dame la mano

-Natsu le dio la mano, la misma que le dio a Atlas y cuando le dio la mano, se comenzaron a esparcir por todo su cuerpo otras cadenas pero estas cadenas se enrollaron junto con las que ya tenía del pacto de Atlas, y sobre el pentagrama que tenia se pinto un par de cuernos y se agregaron mas letras y símbolos-

Moltress- listo ya sobrescribí tu pacto anterior agregando el que acabamos de hacer

Natsu- y que paso con el conjuro?

Moltress- lo olvidaba, estás listo repite después de mi

Yo Natsu Dragneel, el demonio que juzga a los muertos, yo me dirijo a ti Moltress el guardián de las puerta del inframundo…para hacerte una ofrenda, te ofrezco mi…(tu elijes el sacrificio que aviamos dicho)…a cambio de tu poder

Moltress- eso es todo ahora tu

Natsu- Yo Natsu Dragneel, el demonio que juzga a los muertos, yo me dirijo a ti Moltress el guardián de las puertas del inframundo…para hacerte una ofrenda, te ofrezco mi tristeza a cambio de tu poder

Moltress- bien pero así nunca funcionara tienen que ser sentimientos positivos pero, seme olvidaba decirte que ese sentimiento será regresado como su contraparte por ejemplo: el amor con el odio o la felicidad con la tristeza, entiendes?

Natsu- más o menos, pero ahora dime como rescato a Erza

Moltress- entra por esa puerta allí encontraras un rio, dentro del rio veras muchas almas, tendrás que buscarla por ti mismo, luego la sacaras del rio, luego tienes que llevarla donde estaba su cuerpo y listo

Natsu- ok y gracias

-Natsu salió corriendo para llegar lo más rápido al rio de las animas-

Moltress- no medes las gracias, porque es un poder maldito lo que ahora tienes…

Natsu- al llegar al rio, se puso a buscar y gritaba el nombre de Erza, después de 10 minutos buscando la encontró y se arrojo al rio para sacarla pero cuando se acercaba se dio cuenta que el agua era acida y poco a poco le deshacía la ropa y le asía leves quemaduras, pero logro llegar hasta el alma de Erza, logrando sacarla justo a tiempo-

Natsu- bien… ya recupere a mi amada Erza pero…como rayos salgo?

-en eso como por arte de magia apareció afuera de la cueva, justo enfrente de Cuervo y Liz-

Lis- Natsu-sama!...qué es eso?

Cuervo- esa es?... Erza!

Natsu- así es… ella es Erza, tenemos que darnos prisa a regresar al gremio

Cuervo- claro

Liz- pos ya que

-Natsu, Cuervo y Liz partieron hacia Fairy Tail, caminaron sin parar hasta llegar al gremio y cuando llegaron Natsu abrió la puerta de una patada-

Natsu- Erza! Donde está el cuerpo de Erza?

Mira- Natsu! Espera esa es Erza?

Juvia- pero si Erza…

Natsu- solo es su alma, si la pongo de regreso Erza revivirá, Mira y Juvia por favor vallan por su cuerpo

Juvia/Mira- entendido

-Juvia y Mira trajeron su cuerpo-

Natsu- porque esta su cuerpo echo piedra?

Mira- fue idea del maestro usando un hechizo convertimos a Erza en piedra para que su cuerpo no sufriera ningún percance

Natsu- podrías deshacer el efecto por favor

Mira- claro

Juvia- que harás Natsu-san?

Natsu- mira

-Natsu regreso el alma de Erza a su cuerpo y después de una larga espera de 2 minutos, Erza despertó-

Erza- que…paso?...

Mira- Erza…que bien…

Juvia- Erza-san… que alegría… Juvia es muy feliz…

Natsu- Erza!... Erza…Erza…perdón por dejarte morir …perdón

Erza- Natsu… me alegra saber que estas bien… que bueno

Natsu- pero tu moriste… estabas…muerta! Tenía miedo que no pudiera regresarte a la vida (dijo este llorando)

-Erza estaba impresionada, no sabía qué hacer así que solo hiso lo que pensó más conveniente, le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Natsu-

Natsu- Erza… que…

Erza- te amo Natsu

-Juvia y Mira se quedaron de piedra, no sabían qué hacer y solo se les ocurrió empujar a Erza al piso-

Mira- deja a Mi Natsu, no lo toques Erza!

Juvia- Natsu-san es Mío y de Mira, y no se lo pienso dejar a mi rival de amor

Erza- como que es suyo? Explícame que paso… Natsu!

Natsu- pues…sucedieron muchas cosas Erza

Juvia- Mira-san y Juvia aman a Natsu-san y no se lo dejaremos a usted Erza-san

Erza- que dijiste? Ni creas que les dejare a Natsu el es… MIO! Y no lo compartiré!

-Natsu no sabía qué hacer y no se le ocurrió nada más que preguntar cualquier cosa-

Natsu- Juvia donde se encuentra Gajeel?

Juvia- él y los demás del gremio salieron solo nos quedamos Mira-san y Juvia para esperar a Natsu-san

Mira- Natsu, una pregunta

Natsu- si dime mira

Mira- quienes son ellos?

-Mira señalaba a Cuervo y a Liz que se encontrabas en la puerta del gremio observando la escena-

Natsu- o perdón deja los presento, chicos vengan!

-Cuervo y Liz se dirigieron con Natsu y cuando llegaron se presentaron-

Cuervo- hola bellas damas yo soy Cuervo un gusto conocerlas

Juvia- es un gusto Cuervo-san, yo soy Juvia

Mira- yo soy Mira y por favor no me vuelvas a chulear porque yo soy de Natsu y el es mío

Juvia- igual con Juvia

Erza- hola yo soy Erza Scarlet la prometida de Natsu

-todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que dijo Erza-

Natsu- cuando te pedí matrimonio?

Erza- recuerdas el día que todo paso, cuando revelaste los planes para pedirme matrimonio, cuando te protegí con mi cuerpo te dije que aceptaba ser tu esposa

Natsu- y eso que tiene que ver, yo no me declare

Erza- estás diciendo que no quieres que sea tu esposa? (esta emanaba una aura que daba mucho miedo)

Natsu-no…di…je…eso

Erza- entonces está decidido y ahora dinos quien eres tu (dijo señalando a Liz)

Liz- yo soy Liz y soy la amante de Natsu-sama

Erza/Juvia/Mira- queeee?

Liz- así es aun recuerdo como Natsu-sama me agarraba mi trasero…

Natsu- pero si no te agarre el trasero, solo te di de nalgadas…o no…

-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo era muy tarde Erza, Juvia y Mira, tenían una aura asesina dirigida hacia Natsu el cual pedía que algo lo salvara, y al parecer sus suplicas fueron escuchadas pues las puertas del gremio se abrieron-

Makarov- Mira y Juvia ya llegamos!

Mira- bienvenidos

-el maestro se le quedo viendo a Natsu pero luego se sorprendió al ver a Erza junto a Natsu-

Makarov- Erza!

Erza- hola maestro

-en eso entraron todos los demás integrantes del gremio, Natsu solo les dirigía una mirada de odio-

Lucy- Erza!

Gray- Erza! Estas bien!

Gajeel- Salamander lo lograste

Levy- Erza-san

Erza- hola chicos

-todos quisieron acercarse a Erza pero Natsu no los dejo-

Gray- muévete flamita!

Natsu- cállate perro!

Erza- que haces Natsu?

Natsu- te perdone a ti solo porque me gustas pero a ellos no los perdonare, no se me ha olvidado que ellos me traicionaron

-Erza se sonrojo ante la "declaración" del peli rosa-

Erza-o..K…

Gajeel- ya Salamander perdónalos

Natsu- nunca

Gray- entonces te tendré que moler a golpes para que entiendas

Natsu- inténtalo

-Natsu elevo su poder mágico haciendo que Gray y los demás se hicieran asía atrás por la presión que emitía Natsu, todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder de Natsu pero de un de repente se abrió la puerta del gremio-

Hombre misterioso- hola Natsu

Natsu- tú eres el maestro de ese gremio oscuro

Cuervo- quien es él?

Erza- por su culpa estuve muerta

-Liz y Cuervo se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Erza-

Hombre misterioso- Natsu he venido a cobrar lo que me pertenece

Natsu- muy bien pero antes pelea por mi alma

Hombre misterioso- jajaja muy bien eso lo hará entretenido, es más si me vences perdonare tu deuda que tienes conmigo

Natsu- estoy encendido!

Hombre misterioso- esta será una pelea muy interesante…

Natsu- te venceré!

* * *

hola quisiera pedir perdon por la tardanza, es que me puse a ver de nuevo fairy tail y pues ustedes saben jajaja

quisiera saber si les gustaria que escriba un fic sobre natsu el cual tenga su propio harem con lemmon y todo you know ;) y terminar este despues de la pelea contra el maestro quisiera saber su opinion ya que se me empiezan acabar las ideas :'(

bueno los dejo, ojala y les haya gustado este capitulo bye


	5. chapter 5

Fairy Tail no me pertenece

* * *

El sacrificio parte 1

Hombre misterioso- primero me presentare… yo soy el maestro Samael

Natsu- bien ya te presentantes, ahora a pelear!

Samael- jajaja que entusiasta

-Natsu se lanza contra Samael y Samael hace lo mismo-

Natsu- puño del dragon de fuego y rayo!

Samael- golpe infernal!

-los puños de Natsu y Samael chocaron, pero ninguno de los dos quería ceder terreno, pero Natsu uso sus llamas para propulsar mas su brazo logrando acertarle un golpe a Samael en la cara. Enviándolo a volar-

Natsu- esto aun no termina!... rugido del dragon de fugo y rayo!

-Samael recibe el ataque, causando una gran explosión dentro del gremio-

Natsu- jajaja fue demasiado fácil, pensé que era más fuerte

-en eso Samael se levanta sin ningún rasguñó-

Samael- jajajaja no te creas por darme un golpe y por atacarme con ese ataque tal débil

Natsu- veo que eres fuerte… Estoy encendido!

Samael- ahora peleemos en serio Natsu!

-Natsu y Samael se dirigen con todo, comenzando con una feroz pelea-

-Natsu- leda un golpe en el estomago –Samael contraataca con una patada baja – Natsu al ser golpeado por la poderosa patada de Samael, de un salto regresa un par de pasos-

Natsu- modo dragon de fuego y rayo arte secreta del dragon slayer: cuchilla del dragon de fuego y rayo!

-el ataque de Natsu impacta en Samael, pero él como si nada hubiera pasado se levanta-

Samael- Natsu serás la primera persona con la que me pondré serio, considérate honrado de ver mi máximo poder

Natsu-…eh?

Samael- comienza a elevar su poder mágico de una manera monstruosa, cada segundo que pasaba mas se elevaba su poder, cuando termino de subir su poder mágico, se podía ver que tenía un aura oscura llena de maldad, odio, soledad, tristeza y una increíble sed de sangre-

Natsu- así que este es tu verdadero poder?...interesante… entonces sería una falta de respeto que yo no usara también mi verdadero poder

-todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos-

Gray- como que su verdadero poder? Ese no es el máximo poder de flamita?

Lucy- pero si la cantidad de poder mágico que tiene ahora es inmensa

Juvia- no puedo creer que Natsu-san no esté usando todo su poder, Juvia esta impactada

Mira- Natsu es increíble, que tan fuerte podrá ser?

Gajeel- que nos mostrara Salamander?

Makarov- no se pero creo que será sorprendente

Erza- no creo que tenga más poder, eso sería estúpido, con el poder que tiene ahorita podría vencer a cualquiera aquí presente

Cuervo- no debería sorprenderse, mi compadre Natsu es increíble!

Liz- Natsu-sama es increíble! Y cuervo, desde cuando Natsu-sama es tu compadre?

Cuervo- desde que me hice su amigo

-a todos se les resbalo una gota al estilo anime, pero algo les llama la atención - de regreso a la pelea-

Samael- muestra de lo que eres capaz Natsu!

Natsu- me parece bien, prepárate…

Natsu: Yo Natsu Dragneel, heredero de la voluntad del guardián de las almas Atlas Flame, yo, el que condena las almas impuras, el que es justo con los justos y el verdugo de los pegadores, yo soy el hombre que dejo su humanidad para ayudar a las almas en pena yo soy…Natsu Dragneel el demonio de las almas!

-al terminar de decir eso, Natsu comenzó a transformarse, le salieron unos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza, los colmillos se agrandaron y se hicieron más filosos cual navajas, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo con una mescla de verde y el cambio más notorio era que en sus brazos se pintaron una especie de tatuaje en formas de cadena que recorrerían desde sus brazos hasta su cuello, cada segundo que pasaba se aumentaba su poder mágico logrando crear una fuerte ráfaga de aire y un cráter en el piso, cuando dejo de subir su poder mágico tenía un aura roja rodeándolo la cual parecía fuego pero de un rojo más oscuro con un toque de flamas azules que de vez en vez se mostraban -

-todos en el gremio no podían creerlo, Natsu tenía un increíble poder-

Makarov- es increíble pero… como es que Natsu está de esa manera?

Gray- su cuerpo…cambio

Lucy- el es Natsu?

Mira- Natsu! Eres increíble pero con esa apariencia me incita a hacerte cualquier cosa…

Juvia- Natsu-san es increíble!

Erza- como es que el tiene esa forma? Alguien que me lo explique… Cuervo, Liz, ustedes sabían algo?

Cuervo- no nunca aviamos visto a mi compadre de esa manera

Liz- si Natsu-sama me quisiera azotar con esa fuerza… me dejaría que me hiciera lo que quisiera (cabe resaltar que tenía un sangrado de nariz jajá perversión donde)

Gajeel- pero ese poder no es normal… no es de un dragon slayer

-todos voltearon a ver a Gajeel, con una mirada de explícate-

Gajeel- su olor es diferente… es como… el de esos tipos…

-todos se sorprendieron, porque era que Natsu olería como ellos? Esa era la pregunta del momento-

Samael- jajaja así que ahora eres un demonio, pero, porque tienes ese poder? No me digas que… hiciste un pacto?!

Natsu- si… con el demonio que custodiaba la cueva Atlas Flame, pero a cambio de su poder yo al morir me convertiría en el nuevo guardián, liberando su alma

Samael- eso quiere decir… que ese fue el precio para poder revivir a esa mujer?

Natsu- así es, ese fue el precio para poder revivir a Erza, el cual volvería a pagar si lo tuviera que hacer

-Erza y todos los demás quedaron en shock-

Natsu- pero demasiada charla, empecemos Samael

Samael- adelante! Ven a mí… Natsu!

-Samael y Natsu se enfrentan en una increíble batalla apareciendo de un lado al otro con una velocidad increíble, solo se podían escuchar las ondas expansivas provocadas por los golpes y patadas, y uno que otro destello de luz causado por ambas magias al momento de chocar-

Natsu- puño del demonio: golpe infernal!

Samael- puño demoniaco: golpe de las mil almas!

-ambos golpes causaron una gran ráfaga de aire seguida de una onda expansiva que arrasaba con todo-

Makarov- Gray! Crea un escudo de hielo ahora!

Gray- claro!

-Gray hiso el escudo de hielo justo a tiempo salvándolos de la onda expansiva_

Makarov- eso estuvo cerca

Cuervo- sería mejor que esos dos salieran fuera de gremio

Makarov- Erza! Dile a Natsu que lo lleve a afuera del gremio

Erza- yo?

Makarov- si tu, porque a nosotros no nos hará caso

Mira- yo lo haré maestro

Juvia- no Juvia lo hará!

Erza- cállense! Yo lo haré!

Erza- Natsu! Salgan afuera del gremio!

Natsu- que?

Erza- que te lo lleves al patio del gremio o lo destruirás mas de lo que ya esta!

Natsu- ok!

-en eso Natsu, uso un ataque para sacarlo afuera del gremio a Samael-

Natsu- rugido del dragon infernal!

-Natsu usando esa técnica saco a Samael afuera del gremio-

Samael- así que con ese ataque solo me querías sacar de tu gremio

Natsu- así es ahora no me contendré

Samael- eso espero!

-Natsu y Samael comenzaron a pelear a un nivel aun más alto que el anterior, se notaba que Natsu se contenía-

Gray- no puedo creer que ese sea flamita... increíble

Erza- no esperaba menos de mi Natsu

Juvia- no dejare que Erza-san le arrebate a su amado Natsu-san, Juvia peleara por su amor, contra sus rivales de amor

Mira- no lo creo, Natsu es mío y no me rendiré contra ustedes

Erza- miren perras, no les dejare a MI Natsu!

Makarov- basta! No es momento de que estén peleando!

Erza/Mira/Juvia- ok!

-de regreso a la pelea-

Natsu- eres fuerte

Samael- lo mismo digo Natsu pero es momento de que te mate y me lleve tu alma

-en eso Samael eleva más su poder mágico-

Natsu- maldito!

Samael- esto termina aquí!

-Samael de un momento a otro apareció detrás de Natsu, golpeándolo en la espalda y enviándolo hacia un árbol pero antes de que tocara el árbol Samael ya estaba esperándolo, con una patada lo aventó al aire, luego el brinco posicionándose arriba de Natsu, propinándole un golpe, haciendo que callera de forma estrepitosa contra el suelo, luego comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su mano-

Samael- este es tu fin!

Natsu- rayos! No puedo moverme…

-en eso se oye a tres mujeres hablar-

Juvia- látigo de agua!

Mira- Darkness Stream!

Erza- Armadura Fairy! (dijo mientras convocaba su armadura)

Natsu- que hacen?! Aléjense es peligroso!

Erza/Mira/Juvia- no!

Juvia- Juvia protegerá a Natsu-san!

Mira- yo igual! No te abandonare

Erza- igual yo! Además no puedes pelear en ese estado

Natsu- váyanse ahora él es muy fuerte (grito desesperado)

Samael- jajaja Natsu me decepcionas, tenerte que esconder detrás de las faldas de estas mujeres jajajaja

Natsu- chicas… por favor, váyanse de aquí, es muy peligroso!

Mira/Juvia/Erza- que no!

-en eso las tres chicas se lanzan contra Samael, pero el fácilmente las esquiva-

Samael- viendo que no se quieren ir… Natsu! Te importa si las mato? No, no lo creo, verdad? jajaja

Natsu- si les haces algo me las pagaras!

-en eso Samael de un movimiento rápido golpea a Erza, luego a Mira y al último a Juvia, arrojándolas contra el piso, cayendo una al lado de la otra, luego Samael comienza a juntar mucha magia en su mano y les apunta con ella -

Samael- aquí se acaba todo… mueran!

-pero antes de que el ataque de Samael les diera, una pared de fuego se esparció alrededor de ellas formando un escudo-

Samael- jajaja, aun te quedan fuerzas para crear un escudo para estas mujeres inservibles?

Natsu- te matare… te matare… te matareee!

-se podía ver el odio en los ojos de Natsu y se sentía la sed de venganza en el aire departe del peli rosa-

Natsu- chicas porque lo hicieron?

Erza- que… no…es…obvio?

Juvia- es…por…

Mira- que…te

Mira/Juvia/Erza- te amamos Natsu

-Natsu no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero, algo lo hiso reaccionar que fue un grito de dolor de parte de Erza, Juvia y Mira las cuales estaban lastimadas-

Natsu- están bien?

Mira/Erza/Juvia- si

-Natsu en un rápido movimiento y con ayuda de Cuervo y Gajeel llevaron a Juvia, Erza y a Mira dentro del gremio, para luego salir del gremio, mientras tanto Wendy las curaba a las tres chicas dejándolas con solo el desgaste físico pero sin ningún rasguño-

Natsu- esto no te lo perdonare!

Samael- pero que puedes hacer? Ya no tienes energía jajaja

Natsu- eso es lo que tú crees pero hay algo que no sabes

Samael- que es?

Natsu- que no solo hice el pacto con Atlas

Samael- no me digas que tu… (Se podía sentir el miedo de Samael por lo que pensó que le revelaría Natsu)

Natsu- esto solo lo quería usar en caso de emergencia como último recurso pero, estoy furioso! Y ahora te acabare

Natsu- Yo Natsu Dragneel, el demonio que juzga a los muertos, yo me dirijo a ti Moltress el guardián de las puertas del inframundo…para hacerte una ofrenda, te ofrezco mis sentimientos a cambio de tu poder!

-se pudo notar otro leve cambio en Natsu cuando entrego sus sentimientos a cambio de poder, uno fue que sus cuernos se hicieron un poco mas grande al igual que sus colmillos y sus manos se hicieron como garras, el poder mágico se hiso el triple o más que el que ya tenía, formando un enorme cráter, y el aura que lo rodeaba se hiso aun mas roja pero tirándole a color negro-

Samael- maldito!, te das cuenta que con eso ya dejaste de ser humano?!

Natsu- si… y créeme que no me importa

-todos desde la seguridad del gremio observaban, y no podían creer lo que escucharon-

Gray- como que flamita ya no es humano?

-en eso llego Cuervo a su lado junto a Liz-

Cuervo- mi compadre Natsu, si no me equivoco acaba de "vender" sus sentimientos por poder

Liz- explícate Cuervo!

Cuervo- escuchen según lo que entendí al escuchar su conversación de él y Samael, es que Natsu se convirtió en "mitad" demonio por así decirlo dejándolo con sus sentimientos que era lo único que lo hacía "humano", pero al "venderlos" por poder perdió todo rastro de "humanidad" que quedo en el, convirtiéndolo en demonio y se podría decir que él es un "demonio/dragon"

-todos quedaron sorprendidos por la explicación-

Gajeel- quieres decir que… Salamander ya no es humano?

Cuervo-así es

-todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que nunca se imaginaron que Natsu ya no era humano-

Mira/Juvia/Erza- Natsu…

Makarov- ya se sienten bien chicas?

-todas asintieron-

-devuelta a la pelea-

Samael- maldito! Maldito! Acabas de convertirte en un demonio te das cuenta?

Natsu- sí, pero vale la pena porque así seré capaz de eliminarte

Natsu- ahora si Samael prepárate porque… **Te matare!**

* * *

**Hola que tal, los saluda su amigo Reptialian95**

**si se preguntan por que es mas corto este capitulo es porque el siguiente sera la pelea mas importante de la historia y no se si cuando lo venza a samael termine el fic o le agregue digamos otro "jefe" a la historia, a si que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión si les gustaría que lo continuara**

**también**** me decidí a hacer un fic mas a mi estilo ya que me di cuenta que no soy muy bueno con eso de las peleas y ataques, ya que soy de mente mas como decirlo M o +18 you know y pensaba hacer un fic básicamente sexo, fiestas, desmadres, harem y todo lo que tenga que ver con lujuria ajajaja si soy un pervertido, no me juzguen!. (obviamente habrá romance y incluiré a mis personajes femeninos favoritos que son Mira, Erza, Juvia y Kana y si se preguntan: porque Kana? simple mente Kana es un desmadre y imaginen-ce que podría lograr Kana haciendo una borrachera extrema)**

**por cierto si subo el fic nuevo lo subiré tal ves ma;ana o el domingo el cual se llamara " Tengo un Harem? " o algo así estará en la categoría de romance y comedia**

**bueno me despido y quisiera agradecer a los que comentan y me dan su apoyo créanme que se los agradezco de todo ****corazón**

**por cierto**** gracias a Shion que me dio una buena idea las cuales usare en mi siguiente fic y te quisiera decir que Cuervo y Liz tomaran una parte importante en el próximo fic**


End file.
